Reasons to Hate You
by thecoldest raindrops are tears
Summary: Mulan gives 10 reasons for why she hates Shang, but at the same time, a reason why she can't help but love him all the same. Starting off with Reason 10 going all the way to the NUMBER ONE REASON
1. I Hate the Way You Treat Me

**Author's Note: I was reading some fanfic, and I saw this one story called 10 Reasons to Share Your Room and it's an X-men fanfic, but I decided to twist that up a bit. I wanted to make a few things that annoy Mulan about Shang. So I hope you guys enjoy my story:) R&R!**

* * *

Sometimes it just was not fair. Life wasn't fair. Mulan knew that, and how could she not know that? With the whole army situation, gossip about her around the village, and her mother's constantly repeating it, how could she forget? But sometimes she wished it was fair.

Being or actually pretending to be a boy actually made her feel like herself and comfortable, as much of a pun that was. And marrying a General left her home, working or tending the house and garden. Since Shang's brother was older, he had dibs on the house before Shang did, leaving Mulan and Shang to make a big decision: should they buy a new house or live with Mulan's parents? They had decided to live with Mulan's parents, which was something Mulan would always love Shang for. But sometimes she wished she lived with Shang's parents. Mulan loved his mother, and she could never stop laughing with Shang's father. Mulan's parents were always out of the house now that they had servants, thanks to Shang, and also to give Mulan and Shang privacy. However, it always seemed as if they never gave them privacy at the right time. Mulan would not go into detail about those situations.

And as she stayed home alone, she thought a lot about several things. Mulan knew she belonged in the Emperor's Council. She was supposed to be talking and discussing plans. Mulan could advise them and even act as a peace keeping agent between China and the other countries. But knowing Shang, he would never allow her to do that. In fact, he always felt that he had to protect her, especially now that they were married. She couldn't blame him, but at the same time, she wished he wouldn't act this way. After all it was only a few months ago that she was in war, training to fight the Huns, and fighting in combat. How much could she have forgotten in that timeframe?

Mulan sighed as she finished the last parts of the elaborate dinner she made for Shang. Leaving her at home gave her ample time to do several things, and like the good wife that she was, she planned, timed, and made sure Shang came home to good smells, that tempted him and made him eager for dinner. They would be alone tonight since Fa Zhou and Fa Li were visiting an old relative, who was days' travel away. Granny Fa was gambling as usual with old friends and would not be home until a few days later, since she was going to be staying with a friend.

Suddenly the door opened and in rushed an exhausted Li Shang. Mulan quickly placed the dish on the table and watched as he walked in. Shang sighed as he stepped in. He placed his bags on the ground, and a servant immediately took it and placed it in the study. He smiled and thanked her. Shang was frowning as he walked in, but when he smelled dinner he lightened up a little bit. He looked around and kept his eyes open as he constantly scanned the house. "Where is my wife?" He asked a servant. The servant pointed towards the kitchen. Shang then made his way to the kitchen.

Mulan grinned and immediately turned back to the oven, pretending as if she had not heard him come in. She bent down and got the dish coming out of the oven furnace. Shang stood at the kitchen door and watched his wife, leaning into the oven. He grinned. Shang walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. Mulan immediately got up with the dish in her hands and smirked. "Hello there," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She walked over to the table, completely ignoring him and placed the second dish on the table. Mulan turned around and walked over to him. "Good evening Shang," she said lightly and pursed her lips.

Shang chuckled and pulled her in closer to him, placing his hands around her waist. He gently whispered in her ear, "I've missed you," as he reached lower and lower down her back.

Mulan giggled. "You've only been gone for a few hours. I'm sure Chi Fu kept you good company."

"No he didn't," Shang replied. "But he can't entertain me in the way you do." He gently kissed her neck amorously.

Mulan sighed and pulled away. "You have to eat dinner first General," she smirked. "I worked hard on this dinner." She sat down at the table and gestured for him to sit next to her, patting the seat there.

Shang sighed and walked over to the table. "But I worked hard too," he replied with a pout, "can't I have dessert first?"

Mulan laughed, "Oh no." She shook her head. "You have to try a little harder than that Shang. I'm not impressed. You do the same routine, kissing, seductive whispering, and much more. It's getting old sweetheart." She teased him.

"Well it's not like you do any work," Shang retorted and took a bite.

Mulan opened her mouth in awe. Was he teasing or saying the truth? She glared at him and demanded an answer.

"What?" He asked with food still in his mouth. Shang was obviously clueless. He noticed her angry glare and knew the answer to that question. "I was kiddin," he replied with food still in his mouth. Shang quickly swallowed it and noticed that his wife's expression still hadn't changed.

"Were you Shang?" she angrily asked, "Were you really just 'kidding'?"

Shang sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well yeah!" he yelled back at her. "I know you do work here at home, even when there are servants at home, cleaning almost every day."

_Wrong words to say Shang_. It was almost as if he inferred again that the work she did wasn't much. She glared at him. "You _know_ that I should be _with you_ at the Emperor's palace. _I _should be in the council! _I_ should be discussing plans with _you_! _I _should be _there_!"

"Well you know," he told her as he took another bite, obviously not really caring anymore, "you're a woman and that is not your place. You are treated like a house wife now."

Mulan angrily got up and threw her napkin on her untouched plate. "Well fine!" she retorted, "I guess that is how I will be acting from now."

Shang immediately got up from the table and chased after his wife, "Come back Mulan! I'm sorry! You know I don't treat you like that!"

Mulan turned around and glared at him, "Well I happen to hate the way you treat me!" She sighed, "You know, you don't treat me exactly the way you should treat me, with respect, and as a wife, not a play toy!"

Shang nervously reached for her hand, and held it, "I love you," he looked deep in her eyes, "You know that. I love you and respect you. And if it means so much to you, I will talk to the Emperor and consider bringing you to the Council meetings. I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Mulan smiled, "Well thank you."

"Just promise me you'll still cook," Shang smiled.

Mulan laughed, "I will. I know how much you love my cooking."

"You know," Shang said as he led her back to the table, "You may not have passed the Matchmaker's test, and probably made a better boy, but you're a hell of a cook. You cook the best food, just don't tell my mother."

Mulan smiled, "I won't. I'm glad you like my food though."

Once they finished dinner, Shang led her out into the gardens and they walked beneath the stars. The servants took their dishes and immediately cleaned after them.

"You know," Shang said quietly, "You're not just a play toy for me. I really do love you."

"I know," Mulan replied.

"But you can't help but admit that you like that," he grinned and braced himself for what was coming next.

Mulan punched him the side and kicked him, "I hate you."


	2. I Hate It When You Act Macho

Boys will always be boys. Even when they are "men". Some boys will always stay immature, while some grow up a little, but stay the same boy they once were. Was Shang the exception? Yes, he was. Shang was always serious and mature, most of the time. Mulan would not get into detail about when he was not because you would probably giggle.

Yes Shang was mature and Mulan absolutely loved that, but one thing he never stopped doing, was being overly macho. Sure Shang was strong and brave, but he was also quite conceited and macho. And it would always show whenever Mulan and Shang would train for fun.

Mulan would stay in the back yard often tending the garden, feeding the animals, or rarely just sitting by the lake. Shang would surprise her by hugging her from behind or often tackling her into whatever she was doing. Then he would pick her up in his arms and drop her in their "training area", which was often near the wheat fields.

Shang would then get into his fighting stance and wink at Mulan, as if he was teasing her. Mulan would then sigh and get into her fighting stance. She was good, very good, especially at fighting and strategies. Shang knew that, but he still liked to challenge his wife, especially after she beat him at camp. Mulan never let him ever forget that, and that was probably one reason why Shang was always overly macho. But she was a girl, and she had bragging rights, especially to something like that.

For a while, Mulan would beat him with that same move she used in camp, and after a while she got bored and impatient with his determination to beat her. One time she actually let Shang beat her, and he got very angry with her after that. Mulan knew she either had to act better at being beat, or just allow him to hit her in a subtle way. Eventually Shang did beat her and without Mulan having to allow him to win. Then everything changed from there.

"Hey Mulan," Shang called out to her from the back door step. She was sitting underneath the beautiful cherry blossom tree. Shang and Mulan had planted a beautiful magnolia tree near the cherry blossom tree, because that was Mulan's favorite flower. Shang's was the cherry blossom for several sentimental reasons.

"Yes?" she smiled and turned to face him after admiring the beautiful magnolias. In her mind she thought about bathing in those flowers later. She knew exactly how much Shang loved the scent on her.

"Would you like to train today? Or actually I would like to ask, would you like to fight with me?" Shang asked as he walked over to her. He was shirtless and wearing the same pants he wore at camp.

Mulan laughed. "You're the one always starting the arguments!" She got up when he neared her.

Shang smirked. "Well you give me reasons to get angry!" He laughed and so did Mulan. She got closer to him and hugged him tightly, leaning her head on his chest. Mulan lightly traced his abs with her hands.

Mulan looked and saw a couple of girls who were their neighbors giggling at the sight of Shang. She glared at them and they immediately ducked down. Mulan rolled her eyes and sighed. Why didn't they look at their own husbands instead of hers?

Shang noticed the anger Mulan had and laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the wheat fields. "What's so funny?" Mulan asked glumly.

"Jealous?" Shang asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mulan asked and turned back to see if the girls were watching. She then turned back and saw Shang laughing even harder. Mulan scowled.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to be jealous, I married you remember?" He laughed. "I love you, not them. Besides, you get to kiss me and touch this, not them," he gestured to his body and smirked.

Mulan laughed, "You are too conceited. Let's see what you say after I beat you." They finally reached the wheat fields.

Shang chuckled. "That is, _if_ you beat me. You haven't beaten me in a while, if I do recall?" He smirked.

Mulan walked from Shang and faced him, "Talk is cheap sweetheart, but I bought all your words."

Shang opened his mouth in shock but then grinned as if he had a trick up his sleeve. He immediately started to charge at her. Mulan immediately flipped backwards to avoid his punch, and Shang just watched in awe as she did that. "Where did you learn that?" he asked in shock.

"Can't say," She smirked and zipped up her lips, "plus you're not very honorable to attack an opponent unaware of the fight."

In a quick movement, she jumped on his shoulders and brought him down. Shang immediately got up to fight her, but she tripped him in the same way she did with Shan Yu. She then grabbed both his hands as Shang did with Shan Yu also. She held both of his hands and stood with one foot over Shang as if she conquered him. "What do you say now General?" she smirked.

He angrily pushed her off and got up. Shang dusted his shorts of the dirt from the ground. He scowled at Mulan and muttered, "You won because you cheated. I'm the strongest and best. I won."

"No you didn't!" she retorted, "I won fair and square! Why are you so angry? It was just a battle!" But by now Shang had walked off. He scoffed and threw his hands up in exasperation. Mulan growled. She got up from the ground, since Shang was not sportsmanlike enough to help her. Mulan turned and faced the direction in which he was walking away. She screamed back at him, "I hate it when you act overly macho!"


	3. I Hate Your Big Combat Boots

**_Author's Note:_ **I never knew how many readers I have all over the world! It's amazing! I have people from China, India, UK, and all over the world reading my stories! I'm glad you guys are reading it! Thanks! But I think this is one of my favorite chapters. But then again it's only the 3rd chapter I've written so far. Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! tell me what you think about this (what I should work on, whether you like it, etc.) R&R!

**_Special Thanks to:_**

ivyshadow-Thanks for following me here to this story! I'm glad you like it!

Trakrat-haha thank you! Thanks for following me to this story and reviewing!

Mei Lin- I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

**They stared at her from across the room, tormenting her with their every movement.** Who knew something so small could cause so many problems, so much stress, and so much anger? The mud they brought in, the pain it caused you when you hit it, and especially the mess they created, was often too much for Mulan. She couldn't help it, she chose this. But those big brown boots caused too much trouble.

Okay, so maybe, Mulan was being a little bit too dramatic. But how could she help it when that was the biggest strain on her cleaning and anger? The mud would often go all around the house, and by the time Shang realized it, he created mud paths all over the house. And when he noticed, Mulan would be there, with a mop glaring him viciously. But Shang would laugh and show that lopsided smile that always made Mulan go weak at the knees and make her heart melt. He would then shrug and say "oops" innocently and kiss her gently on the lips as if that was how he made it up. So she would clean up after him, and that was greatly her fault too because she never complained about it, and would allow him to get away with things like that by just smiling! Yet this didn't just happen once, or twice, or even three times. It happened at least once a week. And every time Shang would get away with doing it. But he did get better, often stopping in the kitchen, instead of walking all the way around the house. And one time he actually took off his shoes outside, but at the time it was raining, so he socks got wet and instead of mopping the floor, she had to clean it and then dry it, which was worse than mopping after mud. Then to top it all off, Shang got a cold, and Mulan had to tend to him for a week.

Long story short: she hated his big dumb combat boots. She hated them a lot, but it was no reason to give him an ultimatum, "me or the boots?" Though she was pretty sure, she'd win over the boots.

It was a Friday afternoon when she finally had enough of it. Now Mulan was ending on her monthly visitor, if you understand what I mean. But she was still moody, stressed and tired. Mulan had finished dinner, cleaned the entire house spotless, and went to work on some preparations for her good friend Tai Lin. She and Tai Lin were good friends at childhood, but after her family moved, the girls' relationship drifted apart, yet they still were good friends. Tai Lin's marriage was fast approaching and Mulan had until tomorrow to finish her gift. It was a beautiful elaborate dress. Mulan was not the greatest tailor, but her mom helped her a lot. All she had left to do was sew a couple of designs on the dress. Fa Li was going to be back soon to help her out after buying some silk from the market. But for some reason her mother was taking longer than expected and Mulan was just stressing out from work overload. If anything came in that would either stress her out or frustrate her, she would take them down.

And as Mulan sewed in the living room near the back door, Shang walked in with his more than ever muddy boots. Now in Shang's defense he had been training hard with these soldiers. They were disciplined and strong, but still careless in their routine and fighting stance. He was tired and only wanted to relax before his training started again in three days. On the steps of the back door, he wiped most of the mud off his shoes, but was too tired to wipe it all off before entering the house. He hoped Mulan wouldn't mind, especially once she saw how tired he was. She always understood when it came to that.

Mulan saw Shang enter from the corner of her eye. He grunted as if he was like a Neanderthal. All she wanted was peace and quiet so she didn't question him about that. "_Don't slam the door. Don't slam the door._" She repeated in her mind, silently hoping Shang wouldn't do it. _THUD_. She quietly growled, low enough for Shang not to hear it. He stood at the door loudly dumping his bags on the floor near the door in a disorganized fashion. She winced a little but just stayed quiet.

"What's for dinner?" Shang glumly asked as he walked through the kitchen.

Mulan scoffed. He didn't even greet her hello, or kissed her cheek when he entered asking how her day was. All he wanted was dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Shang asked louder and more impatiently. Mulan didn't even greet him when he entered. She refused to look up from her sewing, to even take just five minutes from her work to see how tired he was.

Mulan sighed in frustration. "I heard you the first time," she replied in the same tone he had asked the second time. Sometimes Shang could be so self-centered. "Your dinner is on the table."

"Thanks," he muttered and immediately walked to the table. From the reflection coming off of the glass windows, she could see him sitting and eating. She scowled and glared at him looking straight at the glass window, hoping he would see her reflection. But to no avail did this occur.

"Aren't you going to invite me to eat along with you?" Mulan asked sourly.

"Yeah," Shang replied with food in his mouth, "Come sit down and eat." He took a bite of the food and ate as if he could careless; being completely clueless of how rude he was acting.

Mulan was about to lose her cool. But she then thought about how his day might have been, realizing that he may have had a rough day. Just as she calmed herself down, she looked to the floor and saw the mud tracks. Forgetting all about what she thought about, she screamed in frustration and anger. "I've just about had it with you!" she screamed at him. Shang watched in confusion with his mouth completely full with food. "You come in here, not even saying hi to me, but just asking where the food was. Then you eat without even inviting me to dinner, when I myself cooked all the food?"

Shang immediately swallowed his food, "Okay," he replied calmly, "I'm sorry. Just calm down and sit down and eat."

"No!" Mulan yelled back at him. "I'm tired and stressed out! You know I've been working on helping Tai Lin with her wedding decorations and wedding gift! I've also kept this house spotless with some of our servants away on family business! The least you could do is help out by not bringing dirt in!"

"What is your point Mulan?" Shang asked angrily.

"I hate your big dumb combat boots!" she screamed at him, "They bring mud in! And who is the one that has to clean it? I am! And when your boots are muddy, I clean their bottoms so that way they are clean by the next day! Those boots cause a mess! You just leave them just about anywhere! At night, when I get up from bed, I hit those stupid boots with my bare feet! And it hurts!" Mulan picked up his boots and threw them at him, one almost hitting his face.

"You know," he replied, standing up from the table, with his basket in his hands, "I'll talk to you when you are calmed down." And with that, he quietly left the room to go somewhere else.

When he left the room, Mulan screamed and kicked her house walls in frustration. Boys never will understand why cleaning is such a hassle, especially when they don't have to do it. She breathed in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Mulan looked around and saw that in her anger, she herself had created a mess, causing mud to fly when she threw his boots. She slowly walked over to the boots to pick them up. In a flash she zoned out.

_She could see Shang for a moment training hard with these recruits. And in one second later, everything flashed. Mulan no longer saw Shang. She looked down at her body and realized that she was Shang, training like she had been wanting to do instead of cleaning. The soldiers were rowdy, loud, and crazy. They had little to no respect for authority at all. And she preferred this to cleaning? Maybe not. In this way, she realized how hard Shang's job really was._

FLASH.

"_General Li!" Chi Fu shouted at him. "This is not acceptable at all."_

_Mulan, who was still obviously in Shang's body, looked to the Emperor. He did not say much at all. She heard herself say, or actually Shang say, "I wish I was at home with Mulan. I miss her. At least I know I can come back to her and she would greet me with open arms." Mulan sighed._

"_Do you understand this?" Chi Fu shouted at him. And Mulan realized why Shang hated Chi Fu so much._

FLASH.

_Mulan found herself staring at none other than, herself. She was shouting at Shang. Mulan could feel Shang's urge to fight back, but something told him that she was having a bad day also and not to take out his bad day on her. What love it took for Shang to do something like this, especially for her. He could have easily argued back, but instead waited for her to calm down. So he did what she should have done, walked away._

"_Mulan," she heard her voice calling out to her…_

"_Mulan," she heard it a little louder…_

"Mulan," she shook her head and found herself staring right in front of Shang. He was holding a mop. She immediately looked to the floor and saw that it was clean. Mulan could easily tell that he was exhausted, and that he shouldn't have been cleaning. She looked up at him, wondering what he would say to her. "Listen," he told her, and then looked down, "I'm sorry. I caused a mess a couple of times and I should have cleaned up after myself. I'll leave my boots outside from now on."

Mulan smiled. But instead of feeling happy, she felt sad, and the need to apologize.

"But I want to ask," He said finally looking her in the eyes, "why are you wearing my boots?"

Mulan laughed and immediately gave him a hug.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"What?" Shang immediately got up in bed, once he realized his wife was no longer in his arms. He looked out of it and was completely confused, especially while he was looking around in the dark.

Mulan giggled. They had worked out everything, with more than just apologizing. She walked back to the bed and kissed him gently on the lips. He held her hand and attempted to pull her back in. "Shang," she tried to protest and sighed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, finally letting her go.

But Mulan sat down on the bed looking at him. "I'm just going to urinate," she laughed, "I'll be back. Don't worry." She gave his hand a tight squeeze and walked to the door. Shang did not move and watched his wife leave. "_Watch out for the boots. Watch out for the boots,_" Mulan constantly reminded herself as she walked towards the door. She knew Shang always kept his boots by the door. As soon as she got to the door, she paused and stepped to the side and walked to the door. _THUD_. She hit the boots.

Shang kept quiet and watched to see how his wife would react. He braced himself for screaming and the reprimanding that usually came with it. When she turned around, her face was expressionless. He knew he had it bad. However, instead of screaming, she started laughing. And though Shang was feeling a little uneasy about this, he laughed too, but nervously. "I thought you hated my boots, but now I find you laughing?" he asked curiously.

She sombered a bit but was still smiling. "I do. I really hate your big dumb combat boots."

"But?" he looked to her for more, with one eyebrow raised up.

Mulan sighed, as if she was getting a load off of her shoulders, "But after walking in those shoes of yours, I can't complain. I see that you have some heavy shoes to walk in," she smiled, "literally." They both laughed and Mulan walked out the door overlooking them.


	4. I Hate the Way You Read My Mind

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! But I wrote the next chapter also, so I'll be releasing it soon! R&R!

**Special Thanks to: **Mei Lin, Trakrat, and Leila Wong! Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad you guys like my stories! Your compliments are too too sweet! I think they don't really apply to me though! But I'm just glad you guys are enjoying my stories!

**Mulan was feeling happy today.** Happier than she'd ever been in the past days. She was just happy. Nothing in the world could ever bring her down. Why was she happy though? Was it because she could just relax today? No. Was it because she was home alone today? No. Or did it have to do with a certain someone else? Yes!

Shang was off from his regular duties and was home with Mulan today. Earlier this morning, he brought her breakfast while she was in bed. Shang gently woke her up. It was still early in the morning, but Mulan wasn't awake.

"Wake up sunshine," Shang gently whispered in her ear.

"What do you want Shang?" Mulan groaned. She hated waking up this early. Shang only woke her up when he needed something.

Shang chuckled. "What if I don't want something? What if I just want you to be awake with me?"

Mulan growled. "I'm not getting up if it's not for a good reason."

Shang kissed her on the cheek. "Please? For me? I promise you won't be sorry."

Mulan sighed and immediately sat up in bed. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Shang I don't even get up this early when I cook you breakfast. Why are you waking me up so early?" She plopped her back against the pillow and looked at him.

Shang smiled back. "I wanted you to get the day started early."

Mulan scowled. "Why? So I can spend more time missing you?"

"Is that what you do when I'm gone?" Shang asked. Mulan only half smiled, not denying a thing. "Well I think you'll be happy to know…"

"You're off today?" Mulan asked excitedly.

From behind, Shang pulled a tray of breakfast. "I made you breakfast." Mulan's excitement quickly faded, but she still wore a smile on her face. But Shang could tell she wasn't as happy as before. He decided to change that. "And I'm off today."

Mulan's smile quickly turned into a wide grin. "Finally!" She said happily, "I'll be able to spend more time with you! Ever since we've been married, I've been spending less time with you."

Shang smiled and got on the other side of the bed. He slipped his arm around her. Mulan gently leaned back. "Well now you get to spend more time with me," Shang replied. He watched as she ate breakfast, slowly chewing her meal. Often times she would offer some food to Shang and he would eat it. After she was finished, he took the tray from her hands and put it in the kitchen. He came back and sat on the bed. "So did you enjoy the breakfast?" he asked her, leaning in closer.

Mulan smiled and nodded. "Yes I did," she replied, pulling him closer, "let me thank you for it."

…

About two or three hours later, Mulan was in the stable saddling up on Khan. Shang soon followed, looking refreshed. Mulan smiled and held up her hand to allow Shang to come up onto the horse. Shang shook his head and reached out his hand for her to come down. Mulan jumped down and landed into his arms. "Let me guess," Shang said to her, "You want to go shopping?"

Mulan smiled. "How did you know?"

Shang sighed, "Let's just go."

Instead of riding Khan, they walked to the little shops not far away from her house. This was completely different from the marketplace where they sold mostly produce and livestock. The shopping center was a bit quieter but not far from the market. Along the way there, Mulan and Shang got their usual greetings from their neighbors, especially the little children whom Mulan taught, on the day Shang proposed to her. They always giggled when they saw Shang. Though Mulan found it funny, Shang thought it was irritating.

As they walked along the cobblestone roads, Mulan peered into the little windows of each shop. Each shop held a beautiful dress made for a girl going to the Matchmaker or just any special dress. As Mulan peered into the windows, Shang held her hand and occasionally glanced at his wife seeing what she was doing. He couldn't help but think she was especially beautiful today, but wasn't sure why.

Shang leaned in closer to Mulan and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful today."

Mulan faced him and smiled, "It's because you like my dress." He looked at her curiously and Mulan smiled. "I can't believe you don't recognize it! Remember that time at the Emperor's ball?" She laughed. "You and I were so crazy. But we never showed it to anyone."

Shang laughed, "Now I remember."

* * *

_They were all at the ball in the Emperor's main ballroom. There were hundreds of famous guests there, mostly all rich. The Emperor's main saviors: Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Mulan and Shang, were all sitting there at the table laughing and talking to each other. _

_Now no one knew that the new General and the Heroine of China had been seeing a lot of each other lately and being in each other's company several times. Sometimes Shang would sneak into her room late at night just to sneak a kiss from her, or just to talk to her. Other times Mulan would run out of her room and find Shang hiding in her garden. But this couple had been together longer than anyone knew. Like what others thought, Shang fell in love with Mulan as soon as he saw her and then proposed to her about a few months later, and in between they had not seen each other at all. They thought Shang was too busy with General duties and Mulan was getting ready for the Matchmaker even though her mother knew that Shang was going to propose to her. Part of all of that was true, except that he was just waiting for her father's blessing to propose to her, which was why the proposal took so long. _

_Now they sat by each other, hiding their feelings from their friends sitting in front of them. "Shang," Yao said to him, "When are you going to TALK to Mulan?" He then winked at Shang as if saying that was going to help him with his relationship with Mulan. _

_Mulan looked at him curiously, "Tell me what Shang?"_

_Shang's face reddened and then he looked down. "Nothing Mulan."_

_She sighed. "Fine Shang." Mulan then looked and glared at Yao for making the conversation awkward. Underneath the table, she reached for his hand, but couldn't find it. Mulan pouted and looked away. _

"_So…" Ling started, "What have you two been doing lately? I haven't heard from either of you. Are you guys too busy avoiding each other?"_

_Mulan and Shang looked at each other uneasily. It was as if, every time those two asked a question it unveiled a secret about the two. They both then turned and faced Ling and laughed._

"_We were just…" they both started. Mulan and Shang looked at each other in horror. "I was actually visiting…" they both said again and then both their faces reddened. "We haven't seen each other," they both replied and looked to the ground. _

_Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po looked at each other curiously wondering what was going on between their two friends. The three then turned and started talking to each other, but still looking at the two. From under the table, Shang gently placed a hand on Mulan's leg. From the corner of his eye, Shang could see Mulan trying not to smile. She sighed, but he wasn't sure it was from the pleasure of him caressing her leg, or just in impatience. _

"_Shang please stop," she whispered._

"_Why?" Shang asked._

"_Because I can't handle this right now," she replied._

_The gang of three looked at the two again. From what they could tell, they thought Mulan and Shang were actually arguing. _

_As Shang reached higher and higher, Mulan's breaths became shorter. She immediately stood up and glared at Shang. Mulan then turned and faced her three friends. "Excuse me," she told them, "Shang and I have some things to talk about." Mulan then turned and looked at Shang angrily._

_He then got up and followed Mulan. The three boys saw that as the couple walked, Mulan was reprimanding Shang, but quietly that the guests near them would not hear. _

"_Oh man," Ling said to his two comrades, "Shang is really going to get it now."_

…

_Mulan and Shang climbed up the stairs. This whole time Mulan did not even look at Shang. She just walked angrily to her room, while Shang followed. The halls were clear because everyone was too busy downstairs. She fumbled for her key and opened the door. Mulan angrily gestured for Shang to come in. Before she entered, she looked around her to see if anyone was watching. Mulan then walked inside the room._

_She then quickly shut the door, darkening the room. Mulan then pulled Shang in closer to kiss him. As the kiss grew deeper and deeper, Shang pressed Mulan to the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing Shang to moan. Mulan then slipped her arms around him. As Shang kissed her neck, Mulan caressed his back with her hands underneath his tunic. _

"_Shang," Mulan said breathlessly, "I don't think I can hide this from anyone any longer."_

"_We won't have to," Shang reassured her as his shirt came off._

_Mulan pressed open kisses to his chest while Shang sighed, pushing her harder into the door. _

_After Mulan and Shang both put their clothes back on, smoothing them out, and Mulan putting her make-up back on, the two stepped out. They "argued" as they stepped out of the door. Unfortunately Ling came walking down the hallway. He caught up to them._

"_Are you guys okay now? Did you solve everything?" he asked._

_Mulan smiled. "Yeah I think we did."_

_Ling sighed. "Okay good!"_

"_Why?" Shang asked curiously._

"_I heard a lot of banging on the door and on the walls next door. It sounded as if you two were actually fighting." Ling laughed and continued to walk ahead of them._

* * *

Mulan laughed. Shang smiled. "Were you remembering that moment also?"

"How'd you know?" Mulan asked with a smile.

"Let's just say I can read your mind," he replied.

Mulan scoffed. "I'm sure Shang." She continued to walk but reached for his hand. As they walked by the windows she stopped and glanced at a dress. It was a beautiful dark blue dress with several bright designs.

"Let's stop inside and take a look," Shang told her.

Mulan was completely taken aback by Shang's willingness to go into a shop with her. "No it's okay," she told him and continued to walk. "We need to find a dress for my friend Su."

"The a bit chubby girl I met a couple of days ago?" Shang asked. "Not Chien-Po's wife right?"

"Yes," Mulan replied. "The girl you met wearing green. It's her birthday."

They continued to walk down the road until they stopped a small café which was one of Shang's favorites. He said he had to go get something quickly. Shang told her to order his meal and he would meet her back here.

When Mulan got his order and hers, she sat down at a table near the window waiting for Shang to get there so she could eat. She thought about the dress she wanted in the shop. She didn't order the dress because of money problems, because she and Shang were far from that. Mulan just felt that every time she bought a dress, she was bothering Shang. After all, every time she got a new dress, she didn't wear it for long thanks to Shang.

Soon Shang comes rushing in with a small bag.

"What's that?" Mulan asked.

Shang sat down at the table and smiles. "Just open it."

"Is this Su's gift?" she asked before she opened it. Shang didn't say anything but just ate his meal. Mulan opened it and found the dress she wanted. Her face saddened a bit because the dress was going to her friend. Mulan then checked out the dress. "This is a small," Mulan responded.

"Isn't that your size?" Shang asked with a smile.

Mulan looked at the dress and then at Shang. "This is for me!" She laughed. Mulan then smiled and looked at Shang.

"Let me guess," Shang said with some food in his mouth. "You hate that I can read your mind." He quickly swallowed.

Mulan grinned. "No, I can't say that, because that's only partly true." She then leaned over the table to kiss him.


	5. I Hate the Way You're Always Right

_Author's Note: I accidentally deleted this chapter and the following chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R!_

_Special Thanks to:_

_Leila Wong-thanks for reading my story! Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it!_

_Mei Lin-THANKS! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the feedback! _

_Trakrat-haha yes, from the 2nd movie. I decided to follow it from there. But thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!_

_MulanLover-Thanks a ton!_

_BlueEyes-I'm touched! Thank you!_

_Handmaiden of Artemis-I LOVE YOUR NAME! haha I'm glad you like this story! I really enjoy writing this story! It's a great break from my other depressing story. I'm glad I've got you laughing, it's what I've been trying to do! I hope you enjoy this!_

_-----_

**Mulan, Shang, Ling, and Yao were all sitting down** at the table staring at their cards, secretly wondering what move each would make. The goal was to bluff or lie. In the end, no matter what your cards were, if you played them right, you could win. Now Mulan was the best at this game: she had superb strategic skills and the ability to hide her feelings better than anyone else.

As she looked around the table, Mulan spotted Chien-Po in the background talking with Su. They were flirting, while the other two sisters sat nearby talking about something probably having to do with appearances. Mulan smiled when she thought about what a dull conversation those two were having.

"Aha!" Shang exclaimed. "Mulan over here has a trick move!" He looked at her and grinned.

Mulan scowled. Truthfully, she did have a little trick up her sleeve. She then sighed and decided to change up her approach. From the little folds of her cards, she looked at each one of their facial expressions. Ling looked very distressed, and once Shang revealed that Mulan had a trick up her sleeve, the look stayed. Yao was angry, go figure. He was always angry, especially by the fact that the wins had been going between Shang and her. Shang, on the other hand, had a smirk growing wider and wider by the minute. Mulan growled and slammed her finished cards on the table.

Shang looked at her curiously, and the smirk faded. It was then that Mulan's started to grow. Soon after, Yao and Ling finished, followed by Shang. They all then picked up the cards and turned them over. It was clear who the winner was.

"I won again!" Shang laughed. "I know you so well!" He pointed at Mulan and laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Shang asked, "Are you jealous?"

Mulan scoffed. "Jealous of what? Arrogance? Or the fact that you cheated?"

"I didn't cheat sweetheart," he replied. "I only noticed you smiling."

"Shang, you notice everything she does," Ling replied bitterly. Mulan and Yao giggled a bit.

"You guys just can't get over the fact that I am always right!" Shang said with a grin.

Mulan crossed her arms and muttered, "You can't get over the fact that I am always right," she mocked Shang in a deep voice. Mulan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I hate the way you're always right," she muttered.

Yao and Ling both looked at each other and then grinned. "Oh really Shang?" The two turned to face him. "Do you remember all the times Mulan made you so nervous you almost died being next to her?"

Mulan looked at them in awe. "Really?" she was shocked. "I mean I know the time Shang came home, that was a little funny. He even seemed really embarrassed. But other times, I thought he was playing things cool."

"Nope not at all," Yao replied with his gruff voice, "In fact, when it came to you, Shang was _never right_!" Yao and Ling both laughed.

Mulan looked confused, "But Shang knows me so well now, it's as if…"

"I can finish your sentences," Shang replied and smiled.

Mulan laughed. "Exactly!"

"Shang was a nervous wreck around you. He stuttered and every time you left, he would kick himself because he acted like a fool with you. Shang was never like this with other girls, because we've seen him act cool. But with you, it was as if we saw another side of Shang. The vulnerable side." They both told Mulan.

Mulan smiled and looked at Shang. Shang smiled back also. "I know what you're thinking," Shang replied.

Mulan scoffed. "You may always be right, but not this time."

"Oh yeah," Shang told her, "I bet right now, you're smiling because one, I am embarrassed, two, you're not embarrassed, three, you now have leverage over me. And the most important reason, you think it's cute."

Mulan laughed and then groaned in exasperation. She threw her cards at him. Shang tried to catch them, but only caught one. "I hate the way you're always right!" she then walked out of the room and joined Ting Ting and Mei.

Shang looked at the card he was holding; it was the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

The next morning Shang and Mulan went to work around the house. Mulan sat on a table near the window so the light could shine on her writing, while Shang worked outside on the fields.

Fa Li peeked through the window. She watched as her son in law worked in the fields. He had been working hard all day and did not come in at all for any food or rest. Occasionally she would sneak a peek at her handsome son-in-law but had to stray from the window also to not make it so obvious.

However, her mother-in-law couldn't be more obvious. The small vibrant lady did several chores near the window. First she would clean the inside of the windows, which opened the windows to give her a clear view of Shang. Then she would clean the outside of the windows. And as she was outside, she started to tend the garden, which unfortunately for her did not take long. When Granny Fa came inside, she would sweep around the windows and look outside the window.

From his couch, Fa Zhou watched these two ladies sigh over his new son-in-law. He wondered, "_if women can look at men and think dirty thoughts, why can't men without getting slapped?_" He shook his head and went back to his newspaper. Fa Zhou then saw his daughter sitting by the window, working on her calligraphy. He wondered why Shang and Mulan had not been talking the whole day. However, it was completely different from what he thought.

In fact, Mulan and Shang had been talking all day, but through eye contact. Every now and then Mulan would look up from her work and stare at her husband from the window. Her heart would melt every time she saw him. But when their eyes accidentally met, it told a different story.

"Mulan!" Her mother interrupted her trance. "What is wrong with Shang? Why hasn't he come in and eaten anything?"

"Maybe he's not hungry," Mulan replied.

"Yeah, but he's hungry for other things," Granny Fa replied and shot a look at Mulan. Mulan laughed.

"Well what were you ladies doing near the window and outside?" Fa Zhou asked, coming to Mulan's rescue. "Mulan usually does those chores!"

"Uh…" both ladies replied, not knowing what to say.

Fa Zhou laughed. "It's okay. Shang is handsome now, but just wait till he gets to my age."

"Father!" Mulan angrily shouted at him. "How dare you say that?" Honestly, Mulan did not want to picture Shang getting old, or her getting old. But she did love to picture them getting old together.

Mulan sighed. "Sometimes I wish Shang would keep his shirt on," she muttered.

"Now why would you wish for a selfish thing like that?" Granny angrily asked. Mulan smiled and went back to work.

From behind Shang, he heard giggling. It was the neighbor's wife and friends again. He immediately put on his shirt. Shang did not like wearing the shirt because he knew that Mulan would glance at him when he was shirtless, and also because working with a shirt bothered him. He now watched Mulan working in the window from the corner of his eyes while he was working. After he finished a certain part, he would reward himself with a little glance at her. Shang loved the way Mulan worked, when she pursed her lips to show she was concentrating hard, or the way she was so determined to finish it. And when Mulan caught him staring at her, she laughed or giggled. Either way, Shang could imagine her laughter filling his ears. They both would stare at each other lovingly, but then Mulan would ruin the moment by then staring at Shang as if she was saying, "Why are you staring at me?"

Shang looked down and realized he was done. "_Good,_" he thought. "_Just in time_." The sky was quickly darkening. As he put the tools up in the barn, the rain started to pour. And as time went by, the rain started coming down harder and harder, quickly soaking Shang. He ran to the back door and knocked on it to get inside the house. As the door swung open, Mulan stood in front of Shang blocking his way.

"Let me in Mulan," Shang pleaded with her.

"No," Mulan replied, "You're going to have to wait until I get towels for you to step on. I just cleaned the floor."

"Mulan!" Her mother yelled at her. "Let him in! Look at how soaked he's getting! Shang might get sick!"

Shang smiled. "No it's okay Fa Li," he grabbed a hold of Mulan, "Mulan will wait with me!"

He picked her up and carried her outside in the rain. She squealed in delight as the rain fell upon her. Mulan laughed as she and Shang twirled around in the rain. She slipped her arms around Shang and looked up to the sky to allow the rain to fall upon her face. Mulan then looked down at Shang. She fell to the ground, but still stayed in Shang's arms. He then leaned down to gently kiss her.

Shang smiled at her, "So did you get your wish?"

"What wish? Wanting you to keep your shirt on?"

Shang looked at her confused. "I thought you liked me shirtless."

"I do," she replied, "But I don't like that other people see it too. I'm a little possessive over you."

Shang laughed. "You have nothing to worry about."

Mulan smiled. "Well what wish are you talking about?"

"Being kissed in the rain like they say in those romantic stories you women love to listen to," Shang replied.

Mulan laughed. "How did you know?"

"I'm always right," Shang laughed, "Remember?"

"Well," Mulan replied, looking at Shang seductively, and pulling him in closer by the shirt collar. "What do you think I'm going to do now?" she whispered in his ear.

Shang gulped. "I don't know," he told her.

"Why don't you take a guess?" she asked, being closer enough to kiss him. "After all, you are always right." She smirked.

Shang smiled. "I have a feeling you're not going to kiss me here, but actually take me inside and in the privacy of our bedroom, force me to go and take off these soaked clothes. Am I right?" He smiled. "And if I'm wrong, I'll make that happen."


	6. I Hate the Way You Make Me Laugh

**Author's Note: **Now in this story, or correction, in all my stories, I think Shang's father is alive. I know that in Disney movies, his body isn't shown to save the rating and make it G instead of PG-13, but I like to believe he is still alive because he was trying to save another village while the other bigger force was sent to destroy the bigger half of the Huns dead on (or for some other reason). If you don't agree with me, then I'm sorry, you may not like this chapter. (But there is a little foreshadowing of what will go on in the next chapter, so you may want to read it still) R&R!

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_Handmaiden of Artemis- I'm surprised you couldn't view it! It usually takes an hour before it shows up. Just to warn you. And I love mythology too! Even though disney butchered Hercules in the movie, they still did a good job (that was G rated for kids because we all know Hercules kills his children thanks to Hera who ironically was his mother in the movie LOL.) haha and wouldn't you be jealous if girls kept looking your boyfriend or husband? I would be so possessive over him even though I'm not that type of person! _

_Rachel-I'm sorry you couldn't view it. I tried resubmitting it, but it didnt work :( And creating an account doesn't cost money:)_

_Trakrat- I'm glad my story was a treat to your marathon! Thanks for reading/reviewing_

_Leila Wong- I'm still wondering which one is my favorite chapter....I'll tell you guys at the end which one is my favorite. :) Thanks for reading! Oh but I may have a surprise for you guys towards the end of my story....(SPOILER)_

_Mei Lin- THANK YOU! FINALLY! Someone who understands! I was trying to show people that even though Mulan and Shang are married, they still have their fights but love each other. They aren't just in love, they're also best friends. Shang and Mulan trust each other which I think is the most important part (besides love). You gave the best review! :)_

* * *

**Mulan had been quite gloomy lately.** Her mother wondered why and her father was concerned. Every now and then Granny would say one of her awkward quotes that usually made Mulan blush or laugh, but now all Mulan did was just smile and get back to work. Her parents always noticed that Mulan was exceptionally quiet. Usually she would talk or sing while she worked with the servants, but even they noticed that Lady Li was not happy. They would try to talk to her but cringe in fear that she would snap back, but of course Mulan was a kind lady. Instead she would respond sweetly to them. The servants saw nothing was wrong and stopped talking to her. But deep down inside, there was something wrong.

Ever since this week, Shang had been coming home in very late. It was much later than ever before. The week before was such a dream to Mulan. Shang was off and spent his whole day with Mulan. He came in early every day and was off most of the week. But all of that changed this week. Two weeks ago, Shang was coming in late at night, but now he was coming in later and later. One night Mulan stayed up to wait for him. He seemed perturbed that she was still awake. And as Shang slept beside Mulan, he smelled of alcohol, something she never smelled on him before. She wanted to talk to him about it, but every day he came in late. And as soon as he got home and ate his dinner, he immediately went to sleep, not even talking to Mulan, or kissing her goodnight.

Mulan sighed. She hated thinking about it. It only made her feel worse. So just two hours later, she finished her chores and went straight to bed. She told her parents she was just tired and wanted to be left alone. But her parents knew better.

"What in the world is wrong with Mulan?" her mother quietly asked, once Mulan had been in her bedroom.

And at that moment, Shang stepped inside the house. He left his muddy boots outside and placed his cloak and cape in a room to hang. He knew Mulan would appreciate that. Shang greeted Fa Zhou, hugged Fa Li and kissed Granny on the cheek. But Shang kept looking around for Mulan. "Where is Mulan?" Shang asked.

Fa Zhou and Fa Li looked at each other with a peculiar look and then back at Shang. "You mean, she hasn't said anything to you?"

Shang shook his head, with his guilt rising higher and higher as his heartbeat speed rose. "No, Mulan hasn't spoken a single word to me. I've been coming in very late each day this week."

Fa Zhou sighed. "Well, I was thinking of inviting your father, mother and brother over to have a dinner with us to lighten up the mood. Maybe then she'll at least give us a little smile or laugh."

Shang frowned as he stood up from the couch. He knew this was his fault, but he couldn't help it. "I'll go talk to her. I think she may miss me." Shang sighed as he walked to their bedroom. He didn't have to come in late, he didn't want to make her unhappy, but he was just so tired after work that he wanted to go. It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong, and Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling would certainly tell him if he was doing something wrong. And even though he was enjoying himself, he couldn't help but feel bad for his wife. It wasn't like she was doing what he was doing. Shang sighed and knocked on the door. There was no response. He then opened it and found his sleeping wife on the bed. He thought, "_Maybe she was sleeping now so she could stay up late with me_," He grimaced.

Shang sighed and sat on the bed beside her. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek. "Shang," Mulan replied softly, "Sorry I didn't cook dinner for you." She yawned. "I fell asleep early hoping that I would be able to stay up with you." Mulan yawned and stretched in bed. Shang suddenly felt disheartened. With what Mulan said, he kissed her hoping his guilt would go away. It didn't.

"You don't have to stay up late with me," Shang replied. He felt his guilt rushing through.

Mulan smiled. "But I want to. You work hard every day and all I do is stay at home. And if staying up late is the only time I'll see you, then I might as well stay up. I miss you during the day."

Shang grinned. "I got you to smile!"

Mulan smiled. "What? Is there a game you're playing with my parents to see who can make me smile this week?"

Shang laughed. "Well no, but everyone has been noticing that you aren't exactly yourself lately. You don't talk or smile. And well I wanted to be the one to make you smile and laugh."

Mulan smirked. "It's going to take a lot for you to make me laugh."

"I sense a bet here," Shang laughed.

"Only if you want it to be," Mulan replied.

"I bet I can make you laugh by the end of tonight," Shang challenged her.

"And if you can't, then you owe me a massage," Mulan answered.

"But if I win," Shang responded, "then I can do anything I want with you," he said seductively. Shang smiled and kissed her gently.

"Mulan and Shang! Your guests are here!" Granny Fa shouted from the door of their bedroom, startling both of them. They immediately parted and stared at her. "Don't get angry at me," she told them, "You would have been interrupted by anyway. Shang, would you have liked your brother to be the one interrupting you?"

Shang laughed and stood up from the bed. "No Granny Fa," he walked over to the door and closed it. Shang then walked back over to the bed and picked up Mulan.

"You need to change," Mulan told him, "Your clothes are a bit dirty. And what will your mother think? That I'm a bad wife? I don't want that to happen."

"Oh seriously?" Shang asked. "She knows I had worked today."

"She would have wanted you to take a bath before," Mulan answered him as she pulled out a couple of clothes from their closet. Shang took off his shirt and picked the one he wanted. Mulan then put the rest back.

But before he put on his shirt, Shang got closer to Mulan and snuck his arms around her waist. "She knows that I would have taken a long time in the bath for certain reasons," he whispered in her ear. Mulan smirked, trying to stop her laugh. She then placed her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss.

Unfortunately, the kiss was stopped by giggling. Mulan and Shang glanced to the door which was now open, where they found Granny Fa and Shang's sister in law smiling innocently. "And this is the man Mulan won't share with anyone else, including looks at his chest." Mulan walked over to the door and looked at the two ladies.

The younger lady laughed, "I can see why Mulan won't share this with anyone else." She took Granny Fa's hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Come on Granny, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." Mulan watched as the two ladies walked back to the kitchen. She sighed and turned to face her husband. He was already dressed, but looking at his appearance in the mirror to see if he missed anything.

Mulan smiled and reached for his hand, pulling him away from the mirror. "I'm not done yet!" Shang replied, still fixing his shirt.

"You look fine. It's okay. It's just your family coming over." Mulan smiled as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

Shang leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Who said I was trying to impress my family? What if I was trying to look nice for you?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Mulan smirked, trying to suppress her laugh. "You certainly are acting very amorous today."

"Ah well it comes naturally around you my dear," Shang replied. "Besides, I know I'm going to win, and well with not being able to see you this whole week, I really want to win."

"Oh well we'll see," Mulan scoffed.

"I'm just preparing myself so you won't be so unwilling." Shang replied, "Besides, you know you can't deny me anyway."

Mulan smirked. But her smirk quickly changed into a large grin when she found Shang's family in the kitchen.

"Mulan!" They all greeted her happily.

"Hello everyone!" Mulan smiled. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't so miserable. She then went and greeted everyone.

Shang's brother, Mao, gave Mulan a big hug. Unlike other brother-in-law's, Mulan agreed that Mao was the nicest. She had met her friends' other families and they seemed very rude. But Mao treated Mulan like his sister, which she always appreciated. "How is my little brother Mulan? If you ever need anything, or whenever Shang is being mean to you, all you have to do is call me. I will beat him up for you."

Mulan smiled while Shang scowled. "Mao, she won't ever need your help because I'm not like that. I treat Mulan well and love her."

"Or," his father added, "even if you were being rude to her, all Mulan could do is beat you up with those fighting skills of hers. She's better than you are!" Everyone, but Shang and Mulan laughed at this. Instead of laughing, Mulan just smiled and tried to hold back her laugh. The former General looked at his daughter-in-law in shock. "Was my joke not funny enough Mulan? You usually laugh at everything I saw."

Mulan shook her head. "No it's not that at all. Shang and I are betting whether or not he can make me laugh or not. So far I've proven him wrong."

"Well you can laugh now." Shang's mother replied and shook her head in disgust as she looked at her son, "Did you actually think you could hide your filth under that clean shirt which Mulan so nicely washed for you? You should have showered before we came here Li Shang."

"Mother I was working," he argued.

"That is no excuse son. Maybe you should have come home earlier." She replied.

"Mama's boy," Mao snickered. Shang glared.

Fa Li came into the kitchen. "Chen, Mao, Lien, and Jia, please come join us in another room as Mulan prepares dinner." They soon all followed her. It was only Shang who remained while the rest had tea in another room and chatted about other things.

"You can leave Shang," Mulan replied.

"Oh you don't want me here?" Shang asked.

"You're not the greatest cook." And she gave him a look as if it was obvious. "Remember last time you made me breakfast in bed?"

"But you said you liked it!" Shang argued.

"The servants asked me if they liked the breakfast _they_ made for me. Not you! They! I'm talking about the very last time you made breakfast for me." Mulan smirked.

"I never made you any breakfast in bed," Shang softly muttered.

"Exactly. I've rarely have your cooking. The last time I did, I almost threw up. And you tell me all the time that you love mine more than your mother's." Mulan replied.

"What?!" Shang's mother exclaimed.

Shang threw Mulan a look as if to say, "Thanks a lot." He ignored his mother and turned to Mulan. "I say we cook together! So that way people can compare which dinner they like better."

Mulan smiled. "Deal."

So they cooked dinner together, though you could say there was more playing than cooking. Food was thrown and some landed on both their faces. They ended up stealing the other's ingredients and maybe ideas also. It probably wasn't until a long two hours later that the six dishes had been created. Mulan created three and Shang created three. Both their mothers saw the mess they made on each other, so they made them wash it out. And again that turned into another fight, but they were able to avoid splashing water on their clothes. So finally, they were able to eat. In the end, everyone chose Mulan's dishes more, but Shang's were still good.

After dinner, the girls and boys parted their separate ways. The girls talked in the room next to the boys while the boys played some games. Mulan found herself uninterested in the girl talks. They either talked about make-up or new clothes they found in new stores or which color was in and which material was the softest. The part that made her the most uncomfortable was when they started talking about and their "vulnerable", yet wild side for boys and girls alike. It grossed Mulan out to be talking about this with her mother, nonetheless, it being so loud and near the boys. She wanted to join them so badly.

The boys, however, were also having a similar talk.

"Shang," Fa Zhou congratulated him. "You finally were able to make my daughter smile. What was wrong?"

"I guess it was the fact that I had been coming home late. She really missed me, but I was working with the Emperor so it wasn't as if I could avoid it." Shang said avoiding Fa Zhou's eyes. He however looked at his father who was giving him an evil glare, because he knew.

"Hello boys," Mulan said as she pulled up a chair to join them. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Is the girl talk too much for you?" Shang's father asked.

Mulan sighed but then smiled. "I'll admit, it is a little uncomfortable."

"Oh," everyone at the table replied. They knew exactly what the girls were talking about and it also made them uncomfortable.

"Who's winning?" Mulan asked.

"Mao," they all muttered, except for Mao who was smiling radiantly.

"Here I'll make things interesting," Mao replied. "Since I'm the big winner," he smiled, "I'll give all my earnings to Shang, if and only if, he can make Mulan laugh."

"And if I don't win?" Shang asked.

"Then you can refer to me as the better brother," Mao replied.

Shang scowled. "Fine. Deal."

And as Mao looked at his cards, he smiled and placed every single one of his earnings in the middle. Shang smiled, knowing that his brother was going to win.

Fa Zhou and Chen knew they had lost, so they gathered up their earnings and left the table. They decided to walk slowly to another room and talk a bit.

"Oh father," Mao replied, "You may not want to leave." He smiled and got up from the table. "Please check mine for me to see if I won, when Shang is finally finished." The two men then walked back to their chairs while Mao left the room.

Shang, knowing he could make Mulan laugh soon, placed his hand on her thigh. She looked at where he placed the hand and gave him a peculiar look. As his hand crawled slowly higher up until he reached her stomach. Suddenly, his hands played softly on her stomach, causing Mulan to laugh.

Immediately Shang placed his cards down and shouted, "I won!"

Mao quickly rushed back into the room. "What?!" He looked at Shang and then at Mulan and then at where his hand was.

"You cheated!" Mulan and Mao yelled at Shang.

"No I didn't," Shang argued. "I simply made her laugh. You didn't ask for anything else or say how I could or could not make her laugh. So I win!" Shang sighed and sat back down. He looked at the pile of money. "Now for my earnings."

He smiled and just before he was about to grab them all, his father shouted, "I won!" He laughed and put all the money into his bag. Chen laughed and then walked back over to the room with Fa Zhou.

Shang scowled while his brother and Mulan laughed heartily. Finally when Mulan stopped laughing, she smirked at Shang. He then reached over and tickled her more. Mulan fell to the floor with Shang, laughing so hard from being tickled. "Shang," she laughed. "I," she laughed even harder, "hate the way you make me laugh." She finally said before laughing again.


	7. I Hate the Way You Make Me Cry

Even after last week, and when Shang's parents and brother visited, things did not change. It was impossible to believe that it would, but after that, it was as if everyone lived in a dream state. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and singing, as if they were the perfect family everyone dreams of being. It was genuine, but to what extent?

Mulan completely knew that it wasn't going to be the same and she waited for it. She waited for everything to go back to normal. It was completely pessimistic of her to think so, and it may have spread up the process, but in the end she was right and it came so soon. Mulan wasn't quite sure exactly when it happened, but she knew it had more to do with the fact that Shang was rarely home again. He would tell her he was just going out with friends, but she wondered, which friends, and exactly why he didn't invite her along. After all, his friends were her friends also. Mulan wasn't trying to be paranoid, but she couldn't help it.

One day, Mulan was feeling lonely and decided to invite Mei over for lunch. Mei seemed happy and extremely jubilant, more than Mulan could remember her being. As they talked, Mei never lost the smile upon her face. Though Mulan wanted to ask, she never got the chance because Mei kept talking. Now this was something new to Mulan. Even though Mei talked, she did not talk this much.

"Mei," Mulan finally said, when Mei got a drink from her tea cup, "I've never seen you talk this much. Did Yao bring along this change?" She smiled.

Mei laughed and blushed. "Oh my deepest apologizes Mulan, I did not mean to talk so much. I honestly just have so much to say since I haven't talked to you in so long. Shang and you have been happily married for so long, so I bet you have much to say."

Mulan smiled. "Well Mei…"

Mei squealed in delight, completely cutting off Mulan. "I have great news for you Mulan! You will be so happy! And I decided to tell you first before anyone else! My own sisters don't even know."

Mulan's smile lessened. It wasn't really a smile anymore. It was more of a fake smile. "What is this great news?" Mulan raised her voice to fake excitement. One thing she learned really well from the Matchmaker, the other women, and even from Shang himself, was to fake her emotions. Internally, she sighed deeply.

Mei's face turned a bright red. She giggled, something Mulan hadn't heard from Mei in a long time. "I'm pregnant Mulan!"

Mulan laughed and gave Mei a big hug. She was happy for her friend, but deep down inside, she felt a twinge of jealousy. Mulan sighed and sat closer to her friend. "So when did you find out the news?" Mulan asked with a smile, trying to hide her feeling of jealousy.

Mei sighed and smiled, with her face still a bright red. "I found out this morning, not too long before you invited me. I was so excited! I don't know how to tell Yao!" Mei paused for a minute and her face lit up even more. "I think I should act it out with you!"

Mulan fake smiled and pretended to listen with interest. She smiled the whole time and leaned in as if she was interested, but the whole time she kept thinking of something: Shang. She wondered so much, like why Shang and she didn't work out as well as Yao and Mei, who apparently were a slightly odd couple. Mulan knew she was being mean by saying things like that, but she couldn't help it. She felt jealous, and now that Mei was pregnant with Yao's child, Mulan wondered what exactly went wrong between her and Shang.

"So what do you think Mulan?" Mei asked, completely interrupting her thoughts.

Mulan fake smiled again. "I think it's perfect. Yao will love you no matter how you present it to him." And inside, she felt as if someone had just punched her stomach.

Mei sighed and leaned back into her the chair, smiling jubilantly, "Yes, I am so lucky Mulan, as are you, with that wondrous god of a man, that you call a husband." She giggled. "I mean seriously, how perfect can our husbands get?"

Mulan nodded, completely lying to herself and Mei.

"I mean I think I know what makes a good husband," Mei smiled, "You taught me to be fearless when I love and actually not be afraid to go and say what I believe and what _I want_ and not _what someone else wants_."

"I'm glad Mei," Mulan replied.

"I think that cooperation is important in a marriage, even when the love sometimes fade away for a while. See, I realize that you know its true love when the guy you love never intentionally tries to make you cry and is there to dry all your tears."

* * *

As Mulan closed the door, with Mei walking out, she finally let out all the tears that she had been holding onto while Mei was sitting right in front of her. The just kept falling down, faster and faster as she kept thinking about the conversations she and Mei kept having. Jealousy was not a big emotion Mulan usually held unless it came to Shang, but this time she was jealous of Mei, jealous of her ability to have a child so soon, jealous of Yao and how he loved her, jealous of their relationship, and jealous that Yao kept coming home early at night.

Why didn't that happen to her? Why was Shang coming home late? He was a General, no doubt, but did his father ever come home so late?

Mulan immediately ran to her own personal room, not their bedroom, and cried, as she placed herself against the door, to keep anyone from entering. And as she sat there and cried, she kept thinking about what Mei said. And what she asked her before she left: _Has Shang ever intentionally made you cry?_

"_Plenty of times_," Mulan whispered to no one.

"_The problem isn't as bad as it seems," Mulan remembered herself saying this to Shang that one night on the way to Qui Gong. _

_Shang growled and answered Mulan harshly, "The problem is you." Mulan was in shock, never once in her life, except in the army had Shang said that to her. She guessed he was just tired, so she didn't say anything else, but instead questioned what he meant. "You place your feelings above everything else." He said to her, "Duty, Honor, Obligation, Tradition, it all means nothing to you._" _Mulan stared in awe at Shang. He obviously didn't know her that well. _

_She sighed, trying to set him straight, "It means everything to me! My heart tells me my duty and I follow it." Mulan watched as Shang turned away. From behind, she could feel his grimace. "You're a brilliant warrior. You're brave, you're loyal, but you don't trust your heart." She hoped that then, he would turn around and say he was sorry, or something to let her know that he didn't mean any of it. But when he didn't move, she felt all her anger rushing back up. Mulan growled. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a heart." _

_Shang immediately turned around and glared at her. "This assignment has made it clear. We are very different people." Those words hit her like a sword, into the side, just as Shan-Yu did so long ago, except this time, it also pierced her heart. There was nothing else she could say except for…_

"_Fine," she muttered, completely expressionless._

"_We have a mission to complete," Shang yelled as he got back onto his horse._

_Was that all he could say, Mulan wondered. Was that all he cared about? The mission? From the smallest whisper, only Mulan could hear, she whispered, "Fine." But she was not fine; she was holding back her tears. And as she looked up to the cloudy sky, her tears started to fall. _

Mulan started to cry even harder as she remembered the first time Shang made her cry. They both acted so stupidly, so naïve, because they were younger and in love. Mulan never knew how to act any other way, but to please herself because she never loved anyone else like Shang. She never felt this way about anyone else. She never got any closer to anyone else but Shang. So when her first love fell apart, you can imagine how sad she felt as she cried in her tent that night. But like a strong warrior, she had to stand up, dry her tears, and hide her shame and fear, even if it meant lying to protect herself.

Once after she got married to Shang, Mulan was crying in the bathroom because of a fight they had, and her mother found her. She reassured her and made her promise that she would never cry for another guy again, even if it was Shang. Ever since then Mulan grew stronger and swore to never cry for Shang again. They argued and yelled, but Mulan never cried. But now, Mulan found herself crying again, because she didn't know why she and Shang were slowly drifting apart, and why Shang was coming home so late. She hated to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help it!

As she heard a rapping at the door, Mulan immediately stood up and dried her face. She then got some water and splashed her face to make it seem as if she had not been crying but instead washing up. It was a trick she learned from the women of China: never show your emotions, you must hide it to not trouble your hardworking husband. Your troubles are your own.

At first, Mulan found her parents walking in. They immediately walked to their bedroom, though it was early afternoon. In just a few minutes, they walked out carrying bags. Mulan saddened as she realized how alone she would be. "Where are you going?" She asked them.

They both smiled, "We'd thought you'd like some alone time with Shang. So we're going to his parents' house for dinner." Her mother smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Make something special for Shang," she whispered in her ear, "You won't regret it."

Mulan faked smiled and walked them to the door. She watched as they rode away in the carriage Mulan's job as a consul so graciously provided. Mulan sighed. Being alone with Shang was not something she wanted, even though she could remember that just a few weeks ago, that was exactly what she wanted.

A few hours later, a bit later in the afternoon, Shang walked into the room placing his shirt from last night immediately into the wash bucket, without even seeing what else she was washing, or even greeting Mulan after his long day at work. As he threw the shirt in, it splashed her. He said to Mulan, "Hey can you wash this for me?"

Mulan nodded. And just as Shang was walking out, she stopped him. "Wait, Shang. I need to talk to you."

Shang sighed and stopped, leaning against the door. "What Mulan?" he snapped.

That did it for Mulan. He was certainly being impatient with Mulan and she was not happy about it. "Why won't you talk to me about anything? Why are you avoiding me?" Mulan angrily asked, with some tears already spilling down her eyes.

Shang immediately turned around and yelled back at her, "Because I hate it when you try to make me open up to you! I'd rather be somewhere else than talking to you about feelings." He then walked out the door.

Mulan, who started to sob, reached down into the wash basket to finish her chores. She looked at the shirt Shang placed in there. There was a lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt. It was a much darker shade than what Mulan wore and looked like it had been washed before with the stain not coming off, as if Shang had tried to hide it. Mulan angrily placed the shirt on the ground to dry. She then quietly asked, "_Shang, why in the world do you love to make me cry_?"

**

* * *

**

AN:

I've decided to put my author's note at the end of my stories because I figured out that I always spoil the story! LOL. Anyways, this is a very sad chapter and more will be revealed. Oh and in case you didn't get this, Mulan accepted the job as the Emperor's Consul, but the army Consul in Chi Fu's place. Unfortunately, Chi Fu still stayed as the Emperor's main advisor, but at least he was away from Shang and Mulan WAS closer to Shang on busier times. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **R&R! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Oh btw! Today we had a little costume party, haha I dressed up like Mulan! Everyone thought I had the best costume! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Trakrat- **haha I've been trying to update all my stories at once! The reason why the Past is taking soo long is because I'm thinking of the perfect ending! I'm glad you like this story! You're awesome! :)

**BlueEyes- **aww thanks! I'm updating as quickly as possible!

**MulanLover- **haha I'm glad I never fail you! I'm glad you're enjoying this!

**Leila Wong- **I ABSOLUTELY LOVE that this makes you laugh! Writing these type of stories makes my day better! And yes, you should expect that I am FULL of surprises! Thanks for reading this story and reviewing AND FOR FOLLOWING me onto my newest story!

**Mei Lin- **haha I don't care if she stole your line! I love hearing it twice! :) btw, cogitations…great word! And yes, we are all jealous of Mulan. Me and my friend agree that Shang is the cutest Disney guy and the only guy we like! But I'll admit, in this chapter, I sorta hate him. It kinda makes me question, "Where is Mr. I-love-you-and-will-do-anything-for-you?" :(

**PaTTy- **Well I'm glad you finally followed me here, because The Past will end VERY soon once I find the perfect ending :( I'm glad you like this story, your review is very touching! Yes, I gave kinda foresight on why he's coming in late. It'll be more explained next chapter, which will be in his point of view. Thanks for reviewing and finally reading this story! :)


	8. I Hate it When You Lie

"_Maybe he still loves me more than that whore he's been seeing_," Mulan thought as she sat on the couch. She hated to jump to conclusions because that was what ruined her reputation as a woman. The fact that she and Shang got married not long after the army, caused several people to think they married out of wedlock, since she may have been may have seduced him while in camp, which did not happen at all, since Shang was completely surprised to find her as a girl. With Shang unexpectedly proposing to Mulan instead of meeting through the Matchmaker, which was slightly untraditional, it caused people to immediately conclude that Shang had changed for the worst due to Mulan's strong influence. To make matters worse, Mulan and Shang did not marry on the day they were assigned to be married. Again, others thought it was because they had made love while away from any parental supervision, and it was apparently "believable" since the two were known as the most stubborn and untraditional people. As a result people believed that Fa Mulan was pregnant with Shang's child. However, after several months, people noticed Mulan was not getting any bigger, which completely silenced those thoughts, but brought along another: Mulan was infertile.

Mulan silenced these thoughts in her head, but found herself worrying and dreading again. "_Maybe he'll come in soon and apologize for every thing he's done._" And as Mulan waited for several hours for Shang to come back, he never did. The dinner she prepared on the table became spoiled after waiting out for so many hours. Shang was gone for so long that Mulan fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't till about late at night that the front door swung open and Shang walked in. It was later than usual, even the usual late for Shang.

He walked in and cringed at the loud noise he made. Shang had hoped to avoid their fight for a while but he knew it was inevitable. However, when he saw Mulan on the couch sleeping, he let out a sigh, and hoped that it wasn't too loud to wake up even the most vigilant like the Heroine of China, whom he learned was a very light sleeper. But at least for now, he would be able to avoid it. And as he shut the front door closed, a little too loudly, he still saw his sleeping, peaceful wife on the couch, completely unmoved by his noise. Shang always wondered why he made more noise when he was trying to avoid Mulan, compared to the time when he was trying to make noise and/or avoiding the enemy. As he silently scuffled to the door, his heart beat rose higher and higher, and Shang even swore that as he walked right in front of the couch where she slept, his heart moved out from his chest and towards her as if she possessed it, while she slept there so peacefully on the couch.

"Hold it right there," Mulan angrily said from the couch, which not only startled Shang and caused him to jump back in shock, but also stay in the same place. He cringed as he waited for what she said to say. "Don't even think you can get away from me this time." She angrily stood up from the chair and strode towards him, walking with still some grace, but that of a hungry lioness. And as she walked towards him, he stayed glued to the floor, staring in awe. He wondered if that was how the lion's prey felt: in shock before their death, completely overtaken by the lioness' beauty. Shang had to admit, even in her anger, she looked beautiful. Mulan scoffed as she angrily glared at him. "This isn't a joke anymore. Now isn't the time for complements Shang, you're getting what you deserve no matter how beautiful you think I am right now."

"_Oops_," Shang thought. He hadn't really meant to say how beautiful she looked; he just thought it and meant to keep it inside. Only Mulan would get angrier with a complement.

As she approached him and finally stood not too far, Mulan shook her head and roughly placed her hands on her hips in an angry fashion. "So you hate when we talk about feelings eh?" Her voice broke and tears fell from her face as she reached out behind her and pulled out a shirt. His shirt. The shirt with the lip stain. In her anger she threw the shirt at him, "So answer me this: do you not have any feelings _for me_ anymore? Is that why you don't like talking about _our feelings_?" Mulan wiped her tears from her face. She started to walk away when the tears started falling even faster and harder. Mulan did not want Shang to see her cry.

Shang immediately followed her and grabbed her by the wrists. "You said you wanted to talk and now you're walking away? Stay here then and let's talk! Don't walk away from this problem."

Mulan angrily glared at him and pulled herself away from him, slipping from his grasp. "You have no right to tell me what to do Li Shang," she angrily yelled at him. "I am much stronger than you think," she replied, wiping her last sad tear. "Don't even think of underestimating me. You don't have a hold on me anymore. And we have nothing more to discuss. You were apparently having an affair with another woman. But I'll never understand why Shang. Was I not enough for you? Did I not please you? Or was it over the fact that I couldn't give you a child?" She looked away and then back at him. "You know," she said as she started to walk away from him, "Don't answer that, because I don't want to know."

Shang turned to face her, "And why not?" He yelled. "Don't you want to hear my side of the story instead of you jumping to conclusions?"

"No, because I know it'll just bring me more heartache. Sometimes, the truth is best kept as a secret if it only pains you to know. I'm through. I'm done with trying to please you now," she replied. "I'm done with crying, I'm done with waiting up for you late at night, I'm done with doing everything for you, I'm done with everything. I did these things because I loved you. But apparently you don't love me back. This time I'm working to only please myself." Mulan ran into the room and locked the door behind her, working busily inside her room.

She was leaving because she couldn't stand it here anymore. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. She wasn't sure if she would be coming back, but also realized one thing: she would be leaving one thing, her heart. Her heart always stayed at home. Because she knew that no matter what Shang did, she still loved him. For he carried her heart where he went. But she wondered that if he carried her heart with him, why did he cheat on her? Mulan dried her tears and walked out of the room. She moved towards the front door. She found Shang standing there.

"Where are you going with that bag?" Shang asked, as he stood firmly in front of the door. His arms were crossed and he stood like a palace guard, not allowing anyone to enter, or actually leave for this matter.

"Just let me go Shang. I don't want to stay here anymore." She answered him and tried to push her way past him.

"Will you please just listen to me for once?" He said, pulling her back in front of him.

"No," she argued, "this time, _you_ listen. I hope that when you kiss her, you'll think of me. I hope that when you lie in bed with her, you'll think of me. I hope that when you marry her, you'll think of me. I hope you never forget me, because god knows, I certainly won't."

"Now wait, that isn't fair," Shang debated, "What even makes you think that Mulan?"

"I firmly believe that _all_ guys are lying, self-centered, insensitive and capricious bastards. There's no way I can deal with that anymore," Mulan replied and tried to push her away, but found Shang standing firm, not allowing her to leave. Mulan sighed with impatience and looked away.

Shang sighed in frustration and uncrossed his arms once he heard this. "You cannot seriously mean that Mulan. I mean, if you can't find one, then you leave. Surely there must be at least one…"

"One guy?" Mulan looked at him, finishing his sentence. "You think there must be at least one guy who isn't like that?" Mulan scoffed. "Please tell me who! I'd surely like to meet him!" Mulan watched as Shang shook his head and looked away. "Oh so you thought it was you?" Mulan asked him, and moved herself to look him right in the eyes. But Shang looked away, avoiding her gaze. When Mulan realized she would never be able to look him in the eyes, she answered him, "I used to believe that _most _boys are like that. That _most_ boys were lying, self-centered, insensitive, and capricious bastards, but not _all_, never _all_ boys, or better yet, not _all mature men_. But why? Because I was stupid enough to believe in you. I always found you as the exception. But now, I've lost all faith in men these days, more importantly, I've lost faith in you." Mulan gently pushed away Shang, who didn't move or try to follow her, or try to get back, but instead watched as she walked away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **I am soo sorry this took me so long! School has been working me hard and I've been going to a couple of concerts myself! haha. Plus I am very excited about my new story, From A General's Perspective. I actually already wrote the ending to that, because it came to me! I saw Mulan II (and Cinderella and The Little Mermaid) last night, and I got more ideas for the ending of The Past and Happily Ever After, which I promise I will finish VERY SOON. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R!

**Special thanks to:**

**allimba - :/ looks like you'll have to see the ending! Thanks for reviewing!**

**newgirl5- I'm sorry, but I gave just a bit of insight into whether he's cheating or not. You're gonna have to read the ending! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Handmaiden of Artemis - Why thank you! I can't believe you said this is your favorite chapter! I actually got this idea after watching Mulan II, I mean that is the only movie that is close to reality! Not every couple gets along right away or all the time (like what we see in those Disney movies) And yes I'm guilty of only reading the happy stories! Augh but that's what gets me into believing there are guys like that out there! :/ Thanks for your review! I'm glad I've found someone who understands!**

**Leila Wong - I don't know. Shang has got owe it up now! Unless he wasn't cheating on her. But idk. I'm not spoiling this! lol. Aww don't cry. Mulan's doing all the crying this time. Thanks for your review! **

**Mei Lin - Yes! haha I'm glad you could feel her emotions! Her feelings and her heart breaking as she sat in front of Mei. I still believe in Shang no matter what. But idk. He has to prove himself. Btw, I love long reviews! I like getting reviewer insight! It makes me feel better to know people are reading! Thanks for your review!**

**Trakrat - haha I swear you know me so well! idk. You gotta read the ending! Thanks for reviewing! You're the best!**

**PaTTy - yay! I'm glad you decided to read this story! I hope you enjoy it! and aww thanks! I'm glad you like my writing! My English teacher begs to differ! haha Thanks for your review! **


	9. I Hate It When You're Not Around

I Hate it When You're Not Around

It's wrong to dishonor your family. It's wrong to run away from home. It's wrong to go dress up like a man. It's wrong to mess up the Matchmaker's test. It's even more wrong to set her on fire during and after the test. It's wrong to join the army. It's wrong to check out the Captain. It's wrong to hug the Emperor. But that's nothing, at least nothing compared to what she had to go through. _What's wrong_, Mulan thought, _was lying to her face every single day and night without any regrets or any guilt._

But why did he do it? She would never know or understand at least. But did she want to understand? Yes, because she wanted to know when it all fell apart. No, because she didn't want anymore heartbreak.

She wasn't like this. She didn't cry over things like this. She was the woman warrior: The Savior of China. The Boldest and Most Beautiful of them all. The fearless woman, who was not afraid of anything. Mulan shook her head. That's what they all seemed to forget. Even though she was a woman who was not afraid to face Huns or trouble in the sense of danger, she had feelings, she had fears, she had doubts, and above all, she was afraid of losing: losing her family, losing her friends, losing China, losing Shang, and losing in the game of love. How funny is it that a woman who could face Huns and overthrow all forms of cultural barriers, was afraid of one silly emotion called love? But it was much more difficult than that. It was much more complex than that. Because the first time she loved, she also lost. Her first true love almost left her. Her first true love almost ended. Her first true love was a lie.

It's almost as if all she had really known was losing. All she had ever really known was how was to cry. Yet she couldn't forget the good times. But she also couldn't forget the bad times.

Mulan sighed as she walked the forest alone in the moonlight. She looked up to the moon and remembered one thing, "_It's so beautiful. It's the same moon._" Mulan shook her head and remember the rest of it, realizing how it now applied. "_No, this one is entirely different,_" especially now that she was alone.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback:**

"_Mulan," her mother called her, as she got up from the dinner table. "Would you mind giving Li Shang a tour of the garden? I'm sure he would love to see it."_

_Mulan smirked and had a look in her eyes that seemed to say, I know what you're doing. The then Captain Li Shang had just followed her home after the war. She giggled internally as she remembered how nervous he was talking to her father, and exactly how nervous he got when she showed up. As if he wasn't already nervous enough talking to her honorable and noble father! She got up from the table and put her dish in the sink. "But mother," she asked modestly but with a bit of tease in her voice, "Don't I have to do dishes? Besides, it's awfully cold out and with me and Shang all alone…"_

_Shang choked on his food. He interrupted and saw exactly where it was going. "Yes I agree. I really don't need to see the garden. I mean, I saw it as I entered in today. It is very beautiful. Maybe, I can see it when I come back again." He said as he stammered._

"_Oh you're coming back again?" Granny asked._

_A smile grew upon Mulan and Shang's faces. And when their eyes met for that fleeting moment, they quickly turned away and blushed. From the corner of Mulan's eyes she watched how red Shang turned and how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She tried hard not to jump up and float up in the sky, after what she had just witnessed. _

_Shang cleared his throat, as if to regain his courage. "I see no reason as to why I shouldn't return." Mulan loved how he stammered to cover up the fact that it was because of her that he wanted to return, "I mean, you have been very kind and very hospitable and you don't find that every day. And you have such a lovely house and that makes me feel like home, but not that I couldn't go home. And…" Shang sighed. He knew he was making a fool out of himself. _

_Mulan smiled and walked over to him, also gaining courage as she walked closer and closer to him. She stood by his seat and reached out to hold his hand. "Well then if you're going to be coming back, I think you at least need to know the garden well, even if it is in the dark. Because we certainly don't want you to get lost in our house."_

_Shang laughed and gave her a look as he took her hand. It wasn't a look of disgust, nor a look of love, but more of a look of pure happiness, with a slight tease as if to say "are you sure you want to hold my hand?" and god knows that she would have loved to. _

_Shang opened the door for her like a gentleman, but she still led him out towards the garden. It looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight and the light breeze moving the cherry blossoms and making them sway with the wind in a small rhythm. She was still holding onto his hand, but it felt like an eternity. His hand was so warm, yet rough and callous after the years of war. But with her hand in his, she felt like delicate, even though she had gone through about the same pain he had. _

_And even though they hadn't said much at all, it was as if she understood everything he was feeling: pain, suffering, loss, but hopefully a sparkle of love, or the sparks flying high between them._

_As they walked along the pond together admiring every thing, she pointed out little things, but the conversation was limited. To spark up something, she said, "Well, it is beautiful in the day, but sometimes I feel as if it's more beautiful at night. That may not make much sense, since it's so dark that you can barely see anything. But just the mystery of the place, and the light breezes and the stars and the fireflies that light up the air, just makes it such a wonderful place."_

_Shang smiled. "No, I completely understand. I could say the same about you."_

_She laughed. "I'm a wonderful place?"_

"_You know what I meant Mulan," he chuckled. "You're a beautiful woman on the outside, but you're more beautiful when you stand out and bloom in diversity. The mystery of you makes you a wonderful person." _

It may have been a cliché statement at the time, but it certainly made Mulan fall head over heels for him. All the other things about Shang made Mulan wonder, where exactly did they go wrong? When exactly did he change?

* * *

_**Flashback:** _

"_Mulan!" her mother called from the kitchen._

_In an instant, Mulan came running at full speed from her room with her dog trailing not too far behind, barking the entire way. She panted as she stood at the kitchen doorway and looked at her mother. "Yes? You called?"_

_Her mother rolled her eyes and gave Mulan a look, to which she just shrugged off. Fa Li looked at her daughter up and down and tsk-ed as she disapproved of what she saw. "Mulan," she sighed. "Can you be a bit cleaner today? And maybe clean up a bit today?"_

_Mulan's face contorted in disgust. "Why should I dress up? I have to do chores anyway. It's not like the Emperor is coming into town. Besides, he knows that I am a hard working woman. I don't sit around in a palace like the other rich nobles who get fat."_

"_Mulan!" Her mother reprimanded her. "You are to look nice anyway! You are a woman, may I remind you, who should be clean and dressed up. Just because you were a man, does not make it okay to remain and act like one."_

_Mulan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Who do I have to impress today mama?"_

"_No one," her mother lied. "But you should still look nice. Just think what if Shang came along and visited you again. Would you want him to see you like that? With your hair in a mess? With your clothes all dirty and sweaty?"_

_Mulan sighed and walked back to her room, with her dog trailing right behind again. "It's not like Shang hasn't seen me like this before. Besides, even if Shang loved me, I'm sure he wouldn't care if I was even dressed in rags or not!" From the kitchen she heard her mother give in a sigh of frustration. Mulan laughed at that and decided to aggravate her mother even more by wearing an outfit she knew she hated. But Mulan should have listened to her mother when she warned her, because after training her little disciples in that outfit, she found herself staring at Li Shang in the face._

_She silently cursed herself for not wearing something better. She also wondered what exactly Shang was doing here. "So General," she said once her disciples had left. She was guiding him by the hand back to her garden where they were to speak in private. "Is there a reason you have to talk to me and see me in private? Am I in trouble again?"_

_Shang chuckled. "Actually no. You're not in trouble. But I honestly feel like I'm in a world of trouble."_

_Mulan smirked. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was going to admit to her that he loved her and she wanted to scream, "It's about time!" But she didn't, to compose herself. The words he said to her in front of the girls, even though it was ruined by their giggling, was completely brave of him and not to mention sweet. "Mulan, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter when a man is in love." She sighed. They walked inside the house from the front and towards to her room._

"_Are you okay Mulan?" Shang asked nervously, "I already told you that you're not in any trouble at all. I'm just coming on a personal visit on my own time. And why are we going to your room? I want to talk to you, and I think I'd be a bit uncomfortable in your room, with you, alone."_

_Mulan laughed. "Yes, I'm completely fine. I just need to change a bit before we talk. I'm a bit dirty and sweaty. I don't think you want to talk to me like that."_

_Shang sighed impatiently but then laughed. "I think you're fine just the way you are. I just really need to talk to you!"_

_Mulan smirked and did something bold. She gave Shang a brief kiss on the cheek. Mulan jumped internally when she saw Shang touch his cheek gently as she shut the door slowly. She immediately scoured her closet for a beautiful dress that he hadn't seen before. But with Shang coming by so often, it was hard to find a dress that she hadn't worn before, until she came to the back of the closet. It was beautiful silk purple dress that she had wanted to save for a special occasion, and even if he was just going to tell her that he loved her, she wanted to wear it for him. This dress was special because her grandmother and mother made it for her. _

_Mulan quickly put on the dress and stood by a mirror. She admired herself in the mirror and hoped that Shang would like the dress. The tools for the make-up were on the vanity below her, but she decided to skip that and just go outside and meet Shang. She didn't want to look too dressed up for him anyway, and she hated the make-up. If he wasn't already impressed with the dress, then forget it!_

_Mulan slowly opened the door and found Shang waiting there patiently for her. The look on his face was completely priceless. He was at first in shock, but it soon turned to a genuine smile. And that's what she loved about Shang, the small things he did, like smiling at her while she was in a dress, was what made her fall in love with him even more. She smiled and grabbed Shang by the hand to lead him to the garden._

"_You're absolutely beautiful," he stammered. _

_Mulan turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered. Their cute little moment was ruined when Shang pulled her forward abruptly. Mulan immediately looked at him questionably. "What was that for?" she asked._

_Shang chuckled nervously, "You were about to run into the wall."_

_Mulan looked at the wall behind her and cursed herself silently. She sighed and then laughed it off with Shang. Mulan then led him to the bench under the cherry blossom tree, promising to face forward from then on. Shang gestured for her to sit on the bench. She sat down and scooted over to allow Shang to sit beside her._

_Shang grinned and shook his head. Instead of sitting beside her, he knelt down on one knee, much to Mulan's shock. Her eyes widened in shock and gasped. But before she could say anything, Shang said something, "I don't know what else you were expecting Fa Mulan. If you were expecting something else, I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I honestly can't keep this inside any longer. I love you Fa Mulan and I think I have been ever since you came back to the palace and said you had a brilliant idea. I may have loved you before, but I just didn't know it. You are an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to be your husband." By now Mulan was softly tearing up. Shang smiled his famous lop-sided smile, which made girls go weak to the knees, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Including me. So I have to ask you, before any other man comes by, will you please be mine?"_

_Mulan, who was already happy, immediately screamed "YES!" and tackled Shang to the ground her in joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she laughed, "A million times yes!" _

_Shang then gently grabbed her face in his hands and kissed it._

Mulan sighed as she remembered the time Shang proposed to her. She wondered, do marriages immediately dissolve after the infatuation has worn off, or after the love has long gone? Why doesn't love remain there longer? Maybe Mushu was right in trying to break them apart. He had the right idea all along, even if it was for selfish reasons, but it was apparent there that their marriage was falling apart. So why did she still go along with the marriage? It wasn't out of desperation to get out of marrying the prince of Qui Gong. It was because of love: that same damn emotion that got her in this crying position right now.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Mulan was waiting at home for Shang. They had been married for about a year now and today was their anniversary. Mulan had something very special for Shang that night. And she knew that both he and she would enjoy it._

_The back door immediately swung open and a happy Shang came rushing in. Before Mulan even had the chance to get up from her chair, Shang had tossed his bags at the door and came to greet his wife. He immediately slid his arms around her and passionately kissed her as she slid her arms around his neck. The kiss got deeper and deeper as they lay on the couch together. When they finally broke apart after running out of breath, Shang said breathlessly, "Wow, and I haven't even told you 'Happy Anniversary', nor what the surprise is!"_

_Mulan laughed and caressed his bare chest with her hands, "Well I was just so happy to see you. And I think you'll be happy tonight." _

_Shang smiled and got up from the couch. He then extended his hand to help his wife up. She smiled and grabbed it and stood up from the couch. He kissed her forehead as she stayed in his arms, "Get dressed and pick your best dress. I have a surprise for you myself." _

_Mulan picked a beautiful dress that Shang had bought for her, and it looked more beautiful than he had imagined. He escorted her out to a carriage where they rode together to the Emperor's palace for a ball, much to Mulan's surprise and delight. And as they stayed at the ball, they strode around the floor, dancing and laughing not caring at all who was watching. But everyone was watching and with an envious eye at that too. Though they laughed most of the time, or stared into each other's eyes at the slow dances, there was without a doubt or any argument, that they were the cutest couple and the best dancers on the floor, which surprised the General, who believed that he was quick on the battlefield but had two left feet on the dance floor. _

_When the evening finally ended, Mulan and Shang walked up the stairs hand in hand to their bedroom in the palace for the night. _

"_I had a great time tonight Shang," she said softly. "That was honestly an amazing anniversary gift. I wouldn't ask for anything else."_

_Shang looked at her peculiarly, "that wasn't the gift." _

_They paused outside their room door. She turned and faced him. _

"_What do you mean?" Mulan asked curiously. "I thought this was the surprise."_

_Shang shrugged. "I could have done this for you any day. This isn't anything special."_

_Mulan smiled. "You really are an amazing husband. I'm afraid my gift doesn't even compare to yours, even if I don't know what your real gift is. This was honestly one of the best evenings of my life."_

_Shang smiled and kissed her. And as they kissed he unfolded her hands and placed something small in her hands. As Mulan felt this, she broke from the kiss and stared into her hands. It was a beautiful diamond ring. She grinned. "What is this?"_

"_It's a ring, promising my love and devotion to you, all the days of my life." He told her, "Apparently, it's like a marriage ring and a bride and groom exchange it at their wedding. It's some new tradition so I decided to give one to you. I hope you like it."_

_Mulan put it on her second finger, but Shang took it off and put it on her fourth finger. She and Shang admired it together. "It's supposed to go on your left hand, on what is called your ring finger because apparently you're supposed to wear it on that finger."_

_"So why do they wear it on their left ring finger?" Mulan asked curiously._

_Shang smiled. "Supposedly there are veins in your finger that lead straight to your heart."_

_Mulan grinned. "I love_ _it Shang," she said happily and kissed him, "And I love you." She broke apart from him and stared at him seductively. She slowly opened the door to their room, and opened her dress to show exactly what she had planned for Shang. "I hope you enjoy your surprise."_

"_Oh believe me, I will." Shang grinned and chased after her._

Remembering that memory was honestly one of the hardest to do. Mulan cried even harder than she had before. And as she stood outside Shang's house, watching the lights in his house, slowly dim and the silhouettes of a man and a woman together in each others' arms, Mulan wondered exactly why Shang was not here now, and why he didn't follow her. Because god knows, she hated it when he was not around.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, as for historical context, I am not sure if they started to wear rings then, but I highly doubt it. I thought it would be cute ANYWAY.

Ahh. anyways looks like you guys will have to wait one more chapter to see what is going to happen!! But I already wrote MOST of that chapter and let's just say that it is very long! But I like it! Now that The Past and Happily Ever After is FINALLY OVER. I can focus on this story and From A General's Perspective! I am liking those two so far…and maybe then I can start my new story :) Anyways, R&R! I am sorry for my long absence! I have been very busy with school! I hope you guys understand!

**Special Thanks to:**

**Hannahmgp **– ahh my new reader! I'm glad you've started to read my story! Thanks for your review…it made me laugh :)

**Serenity – **can I borrow that last quote? I absolutely love it. :) I hope you don't mind. But thank you so much for your review! Enjoy reading!

**Trakrat – **haha I know? It's kinda weird right? Oh well! Maybe it's because you have been reading my stories for quite a while now! Haha. Thanks for being an awesome devoted reader! :)

**PaTTy – **aww thank you :) I can honestly say, that I have quite the surprise for my readers! Thanks for your review!

**Leila Wong – **ahh I always love your reviews! Thank you so much! I always get so much insight from you! I absolutely love how much I can affect you guys with my stories! Honestly, I want to be a writer and this site is a great place to practice! But we'll see on how that goes. I'm glad you think I am a great writer because I am still trying to prove myself to other readers out there and to my I said in the message, you have to keep reading! And your reviews are ALWAYS GREATLY APPRECIATED. Honestly, they cheer me up!

**Mei Lin – **aww thank you! I really appreciate all the complements! They really mean very much to me, and of course your reviews! I kinda brought along the sad side of Disney, but it's the true reality and honestly, Disney movies make me believe that there's hope for a fairytale ending. But sometimes it's hard to find. I hope this story doesn't make you forget that dreams come true! Just wait for the last chapter! And thanks so much for your review!

**Newgirl5 **– Not trying to be a creeper…but I read your profile. I AM A FILIPINO also! :) but anyways, ahaha we all hate guys right now! Lol. But just wait for the last chapter. And just see. Let's hope Shang gets the idea QUICK.

**Bao Li Na **–Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you have also decided to read my story! And I had to review your stories! They are just so great! People have told me to read your fan fics because I thought I was one of the only people to write about Shang. Turns out you do too, and that sort of gave me some inspiration!


	10. I Hate the Way I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note: **Yes for once, I'm putting at the beginning. But also one at the end. As a reminder: I decided to make Shang's father alive. Just for this fanfic. I am so sorry for my long absence! I hope all my readers enjoy this! I will release another chapter for this story sometime during this break! (spoiler) Thanks for your patience. NOW FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH:

* * *

It was late at night and she was running. Running on Khan. Running to Shang's parents house. Running away from Shang. Running home. But she wasn't just doing those things, what she was really doing was running from everything in her life: fear, disappointment, troubles, pain, and _happiness_. That voice inside her head screamed at her: _You're running away from your own happiness._ But Mulan wondered, _what happiness?_ Shang? No, in fact, he had been the cause of her misery. But she knew that deep down, he loved her, and more importantly, she loved him still, no matter what he had done. Yet, what Shang had done to her was _unforgivable_. That word pained her as she remembered what she had said to Mushu on the way to Qui Gong, before Shang had fallen off the bridge. "_What you've done is unforgivable…Oh I've got to talk to Shang, tell him I love him!_" In that one moment, she went from angry and fierce to lovesick. Now Mulan rarely acted all cheesy and lovesick, but Shang was the exception. He certainly made her feel certain ways no one else made her feel: including acting silly.

Mulan knocked on Shang's parents' door in the latter parts of the night, hoping that it would be the last time she would ever have to. "Good evening Lien, and my deepest apologies for coming this late. But I wish to speak to my parents."

* * *

So Shang knew he messed up. He knew he was a jerk. But sitting around contemplating on what he did wrong would not bring Mulan back. What he did was wrong, but it wasn't enough to make her leave him. She hadn't even heard his side of the story. What actually went down. What he actually did. But she never would hear it because she was gone. Shang had to get her back, and he knew where to go.

* * *

"He did what?" Shang's father shouted in shock.

Shang's brother and sister-in-law were out for the week. They were on a trip somewhere. Her father, mother, mother-in-law, and father-in-law all sat down at the table in front of her. They had been playing a game before. Mulan had hoped they wouldn't all be awake, but from the sight of her parents, you could honestly tell that they could probably stay up the whole night.

"I didn't want you to find out and get mad at him," Mulan said softly. "I honestly meant to just tell my parents. I don't want you to get…"

"Get mad at him?" His father asked. "Oh believe me! I will!"

Mulan sighed. "Look, sir. With all due respect, this is something between Shang and me. I honestly don't want to cause anymore problems by getting other people involved. I really do appreciate your help though."

There was a quick knock at the door. Sharp and loud rasping. For a while everyone stayed motionless, staring at the door. No one wanted to move. No one wanted to look who was at the door, even though they knew perfectly well who was at the door. Because they all knew perfectly well what was going to go down in just a matter of seconds. Another knock startled them out of their daydream. They all looked to each other. Just as Shang's mother, Lien, was about to get up, Mulan stopped her and made her way to the door first. She took a deep breath and opened the door, to find herself slightly disappointed.

"Good evening sir." She greeted him. "It's quite late, don't you agree?" Mulan took a look at the man. The shadows were covering his face, but based on his body, you could easily tell this man was well-built. "What is your business here at this late hour?"

The man then lit a match into the nearby lantern which brightened up the area. Mulan found herself staring into a bouquet of flowers. But not just any type of flowers. Her favorites: cherry blossoms and magnolias. Her heart skipped a bit and she smiled. "This is a delivery for Fa Mulan." The man had a gruff voice.

She took the flowers and smirked. It wasn't a smile, but it was something. Mulan looked down at the flowers and gently inspected them looking for a note. She sighed, but still kept the smirk on her face. "Can I guess who this is from…" her voice faltered as she looked up and realized who she was talking to the whole time.

"Me," he replied, from the shadows of his cloak and the burning lantern, you could see his eyes and his smile.

Mulan shook her head and threw the flowers at him in disgust. "Get out of here! I didn't want to see you here!" She turned away and ran towards the living room, where their parents were all waiting in the back, listening.

Shang scoffed and followed her in, silently closing the door. "Really Mulan? You're hiding from me in my own house? You could have been more creative!"

Mulan spun full blast on her heels and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know fully well why I'm here," he stopped right in front of her and crossed his arms boastfully.

"Well then, are you going to criticize me or apologize?" she asked sarcastically.

"None of the above," he replied. Mulan looked at him in shock. "I'm going to explain myself."

Mulan shook her head and made her way to the back door. "I don't want to hear it." She walked towards the door, but Shang grabbed her hand and stopped her halfway.

"Fine, then answer me about this. You knew perfectly well that I was standing outside the door, yet you opened it. Why? Is it because you love me still? Or is it because you love to argue with me? Or is it because you don't want to see us like this? I'm not sure I understand us anymore Mulan." He stood behind her, and she stayed there, with her back turned to him, completely silent. "Please answer me Mulan. I need to know."

"Look," she solemnly said, "I'm done with explaining myself. I don't need to anymore."

"Okay fine," he said to her, "Then you need to listen to me and stop running away." He let go of her hand waiting to see if she would run free. She didn't. But instead she turned around to face him and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were red, but you could tell that she was holding back her tears. "I still love you, I really do." Mulan scoffed and looked away, acting as if she didn't want to listen. "And I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry that you hate the way I treat you, or when I act overly macho, or my stupid big messy combat boots, or the way I read your mind. I'm sorry that you hate that I'm always right, even when you know I'm wrong. I'm sorry that I make you laugh. But what I really am truly and sincerely sorry for is the fact that I make you cry because I lied and because I'm not around." He hoped she would at least look at him in the face, but even then, she looked away.

Shang sighed. "That lip stain is from another girl. I'm not denying that. But I have never kissed another woman but you, nor made love to anyone else but you. Yet I'm not denying that that stain was not entirely my fault." He bit his lip and paused, pondering on how to explain this. "I got that lip stain from Yao."

Mulan finally looked at him in shock. She clenched her fists in rage and shook her head slowly. Her eyes narrowed down into a sharp glare. Her teeth clenched. Suddenly Mulan started to charge at him. Shang held her arms back. "Liar! I hate you!" She screamed. "You are the biggest liar! Stop keeping me from the truth!" She screamed and kicked violently. Mulan screamed and kicked until she couldn't anymore. Finally when she was sobbing and tired, she fell to the ground and collapsed crying. Shang picked her up and held her in his arms. Mulan suddenly punched him in the gut, causing Shang to fall back in pain.

"You said you got it from another woman! Yao is no woman!" Mulan glowered. "Just tell me the truth Shang before it gets worse."

"I didn't cheat on you," Shang seethed through his teeth trying to heal his stomach. "The worst part is that you're not even mad at me for the right reason! I love you Mulan! I honestly do! But you should know that I am at fault for the places I've been late at night. I often stayed at a bar and drink because I was always so tired from work. I know I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I should have been at home with you, especially when you waited for each night. I'm so sorry Mulan."

He waited for her to respond but she didn't. In fact, she refused to look at him. Shang sighed. "Yao was slightly drunk, so we took paint from another woman and painted it on his lips. When he realized what had happened, he tried to kiss me, but instead wiped his mouth on my shirt. I didn't know how to explain it to you without you getting angry or at least questioning me. I should have known that you would have understood if I told you, but I was already at fault. And when I angrily threw the shirt in the water, I was annoyed and irritated from work, but also afraid of how you would react to the shirt. My other fault was trying to hide it from you as if I had something to hide. I am so sorry Mulan. I understand if you find this hard to believe, but if you don't believe me ask Yao and Ling."

He looked at her waiting to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. He sighed. "Mulan, I'm sorry. I don't really know how else to make it up to you. I just want you to know that I love you and would never love another woman more than you."

"I never cheated on you at all. I still love you so much. I don't want you to think of me as a cheating husband, because I would never do that. I want you to trust me again, even though it's hard to. I know I messed up and lied to you, but I'm asking you to trust me just as you asked me that day at the palace after fighting the Huns. I know I should have trusted you, but I didn't. Please," he knelt down and held both of her hands, looking at her with pleading eyes, "please forgive me. I miss you. I don't ever want you to leave me."

All the parents stared at Mulan, waiting for her response. They silently watched her as her face remained emotionless. Everyone, including Shang studied her face, but her face remained blank, not giving away any fear or anger she held inside of her.

While at the table, the adults sat around watching her. In a quiet whisper, Mulan's mother said, "I'll bet that she'll forgive him as soon as he tells her something."

All at once, every single one of them at the table turned to look at her incredulously. But Shang's father chuckled quietly and responded, "Oh yes, Mulan will have forgiven him, but Mulan is not that easy. She'll make him work for it!"

One by one, the adults placed their bets with whomever, except for Granny Fa. Fa Zhou, who was quietly observing his mother, asked her, "Why have you not placed your bet with anyone?"

She smiled. "That's because I have a feeling, all you are wrong. Oh it'll be hard. Mulan won't forgive him that easily. And in the end, they'll both be forgiving each other. That is what is going to happen. Another fight will happen. Just wait and see."

The adults scoffed at her and turned to face Mulan.

Shang sighed again and pleaded, "Please Mulan, say something to me. The guilt is already eating at me, and I don't need you to stop talking to me also! I may be a bit brick-headed and not always know the right things to say. I may be absolutely clueless when it comes to understanding your feelings. I may be a bit egotistical, but I would never ever cheat on you in my entire lifetime. Please say something to me to let me know how you feel!"

"Mulan! Say something!" Her mother yelled at her.

Mulan turned to her mother with an angry glare then turned back to Shang and stared at him blankly. "So," she said, tapping in finger with a steady rhythm on her bottom lip, "you think you're forgiven now?"

Everyone else sighed in impatience, while Shang's face changed into a smile: the smile that made girls swoon for him behind their fans, and wish he was looking at them. Though it was really only Mulan who could resist that smile. "Playing hard to get, eh?" He laughed.

Mulan looked at him in shock, and then in anger. "What are you talking about Shang?"

Shang laughed. "Technically, I've done nothing wrong that isn't forgivable. I've told you I'm sorry, I followed you home, and I apologized and made a fool out of myself in front of my family and you. I think this is enough torture for one night. I can certainly make it up to you more, but not right now tonight. I think I am forgiven." He winked at her.

Mulan laughed sarcastically, "So you think you can just come here and follow me, thinking that this will make it all better, that I can just forgive you for all the pain you've caused me? And by just saying a few words?"

Shang shrugged and told her, "It worked all the other times, like when I followed you home, and back at the palace in Qui Gong."

Mulan scowled. "Nothing you've done, and for that matter that you've actually compensated for, can compare to what you've done to me this time. Besides," she said with a smirk, "I'm not so naïve anymore."

"Oh but I think you still are." He said smiling again, with his eyes filled with love, which had a way to surely made Mulan weak to the knees. But Mulan swore that if she hadn't been angry, she would have run into his arms right then and there. "In fact we all are when it comes to this game of love." He continued to walk closer to her, and Mulan slowly backed off also.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mulan argued. "And love isn't a game." She moved her head and hands behind her almost every five seconds to make sure she didn't run into anything else. Even though one might think Mulan was being a coward for walking away from Shang, on the contrary, it was quite the opposite. Mulan kept that same face of mistrust on her face, the only thing she kept a secret was the fear inside of her.

"It isn't a game?" Shang asked with that same smile upon his face, as he moved closer and closer to her. "So I tell you that I love you, and you say it back. I say I love you, and gamble my chances by risking it all, hoping that you say it back and feel the same way. You keep playing the love card until you get what you want, even though you know love is a losing game."

She did not say a word, but continued to walk farther away as Shang tried to get closer. "Why do you keep walking away from me?" He asked. "Are you afraid of me?"

Mulan scoffed. "I am not afraid of anything."

Shang was taken aback. "Are you sure about that? So you weren't afraid when you failed the Matchmaker's test and wondered how in the world you would ever bring honor to your family? You weren't afraid when the Huns came charging down at us from the mountain side of the Tung Shao Pass? You weren't afraid every day in camp, praying and hoping you wouldn't get caught? You weren't afraid or scared to death when the Emperor's life was in _your_ hands and no one would listen to you? I hope you say yes because god knows that I certainly was!" He looked at her and saw her stop for a moment and the expression she wore on her face softened a bit. "Please tell me you were at least afraid the moment I knelt down and asked you to marry me. Did you fear what your future would be like, how I would be and treat you, how we would be as a couple, or if we would even last?"

"No," Mulan replied blankly, but her face saddened and tears started to fall from her face, "because I knew I would be fine as long as you were there. But now I'm still not sure. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore." She turned her back on him and started to walk away. "You know what I was afraid of, that either one of us would think that marrying was a waste, or that this would happen, that we wouldn't know what else to do. Now I don't know what to think."

"But that's why I have you," Shang answered and started to walk after her, "Because I don't know what the future holds, but I know we can find our way together." He waited, hoping she would turn around, but found it to no avail. Shang sighed, "But I do know something is for sure. I know that what I want is to be with you until the day I die."

Mulan looked away and walked faster. "You don't know what you want Shang. You don't even know me."

Granny Fa nudged Fa Li in the side and whispered, "See? I was right!"

Everyone at the tabled then hushed her and turned to watch the couple again.

Shang ran to catch up to Mulan and finally drew her in by the waist. As she stayed in his arms, her breath hitched and she looked up at him in anger, but mostly shock. "I know you so well," he whispered softly, "When we were talking back at home, you turned around because you hate showing me that you cried, because you're afraid I would think less of you, or that you're less strong than me, have lesser control of your feelings, or even be lesser of a man for that matter. That's my job. I'm not supposed to cry. I'm supposed to be stronger for you. I want to let you know that it is okay to cry. It doesn't make you seem any weaker at all. That's why I admire you, because even in the face of danger and the impossible, you come out strong. Never think that fear or even sadness would ever make me think less of you."

Mulan scoffed and threw Shang's arm out to get out of his grasp. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Shang asked incredulously. "You don't care?! What do you mean 'you don't care'? What in the world is wrong with you Mulan? You're acting so strangely. Since when do you not care?"

"Well I want to know is if you even care at all!" Mulan argued back. "I've never even seen you cry. I've never even see you sad. I've never seen you hurt. It's as if…"

"I don't have a heart Mulan?" Shang cut her off finishing her sentence. Mulan stared at him in awe. "As if I hadn't heard that one before." He moved his head down to look her in the eyes, but Mulan immediately looked away. "Let me let you in on a little secret of mine Mulan. Frankly, my dear, I do give a damn. I give a damn about what you wear in front of others, whether you where make-up or not, when you talk to other guys, or how the other women treat you, whether I show it or not. But why? Because I care so damn much. Our problem is, we care too much, whether we show it or not. So tell me one more time that I don't have a heart, but at least look me in the eyes to let me know you mean it. All those times that I went out late at night, I didn't think of you. I didn't think about how you waited for me late at night. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you. I didn't realize that I was taking you for granted, that one day, you would have gone and left. And when I realized that, it was too late." He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "So what do you say, do you forgive me now? Will you take me back?"

"Shang," Mulan sighed and finally said, while looking down in shame. "I didn't mean that back when I said it and I certainly did not mean to say it this time. I mean honestly, I just blurted it out of nowhere. You were making me angry and you turned your back on me. I had hoped you and I could fix it then. I love you Shang. And I always will, no matter how many times you break my heart."

Shang laughed. "I know," he said to her, gently moving her face up to look at his. "And I know I am lucky to have you. Everyone always says that I should have married a more obedient wife, a more silent wife. Truth is, I can't live like that. I love arguing with you. It shows me that you care. I love that you fix my mistakes."

"No, you fixed them. You seem to fix a whole lot of my mistakes." She smiled. "Even though in Qui Gong, we found out exactly how different we are. You'd be surprised, we're almost alike. But that's why I love you. We're selfish, and manipulative, we're temperamental, and headstrong. We're alike in the ways that would tear even the strongest marriage apart, yet we work so well together."

"And you," he said, pulling in her closer to hug her tighter, "you've caused me to finally overlook tradition and honor and to do what I think is right. I've got a bit of you inside me." Shang smiled and kissed her right on the lips, "I love you, and I'm so sorry for my actions."

"Well I'm glad," Mulan replied coldly, "Because even though I love you, I still hate you."

Everyone at the table groaned quietly, while Granny Fa laughed to herself.

Shang laughed, "You just love to argue, don't you? You never make anything easy on me," he sighed and then contemplated on his next word, "Well let's see if I can make this any better." He paused for a moment to again contemplate on what he was going to do next. Shang then moved his eyes to meet hers and said, "How about this then? I love the way you laugh, I love the way you kiss, I love it when you smile," He paused and moved his hands down, "I love your hips." She scoffed. "I love it when you get angry, because it reminds me of what made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Mulan laughed. "Oh really? Please inform me on how you fell in love with me in the first place."

"I win! I win!" Granny Fa told everyone at the table, who then glared at her. She walked around and grabbed the money bringing it to her room. Everyone else sighed and turned to face the couple again.

"I love the fact that you are yourself," Shang said finally, "You don't act like anyone else; you're not afraid to say what you feel, and be what you want to be. Because everything you are, is what I want to be, with the exception of being a girl." They both laughed. "I love that you're fearless. I love the way you understand me, and the fact you know me so well. I love that you're not only my wife, but also my best friend." He watched as Mulan's smile turned into that of a sappy lovesick face, one that he loved to see her make. Shang then leaned in to kiss her on the lips and once they parted he said to her, "But most of all, I love the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

A bit cheesy, but you know you love it. I've had this chapter done for a while, but I had to wait to edit it. But as you guys may have noticed, Mulan was a bit sappier here and more emotional! Well, after all this is from her point of view and she is a girl, so she will have more feelings than from what we thought in the movie. We will see more of her and Shang though in the next chapters :) Anyways, I hope my readers enjoyed this. As you can tell, I alluded to several movies: Star Wars, Gone With the Wind, Love Actually. But here is a surprise for my special readers! I'm going to continue this story from Shang's POV, meaning that Shang will have his own 10 Reasons to Hate Mulan. Haha. R&R!

p.s. did anyone see the Princess and the Frog???

**Special Thanks to: (OOH haha I had a lot of reviewers!)**

**Hannahmgp** – Castrate? Lmao. In my English class, I was trying to say that word but it was on the tip of my tongue! I honestly forgot about it! But I finally used it. Lol. Haha and this time, Mushu is not to blame! But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my story! Thanks!

**Allimba** – no she was at Shang's house and saw her parents in the window, being happy. I guess you could say it was her fantasy that she wanted but didn't get. Anyways, thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my story!

**Newgirl5** – haha I don't meet any Filipinos either! No cute ones either, though my other friends always seem to meet some. :( And thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my other story! And hopefully you will enjoy this story! Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read my story!

**PaTTy** – haha CHI FU quote! Haha. Anyways, thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my stories!

**Trakrat** – haha it now seems that it will be a while before I stop writing because I have one more story to write lol. But thank you for being an awesome reviewer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my stories! Thanks! *huggs*

**Handmaiden of Artemis** – haha I love flashbacks too! I need to watch Mulan again. I just have the urge to! I've watched every holiday movie and every other movie, but Mulan! Man I just love these Disney movies! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! And of course I put your scene on my profile! It was just amazingly sweet! I love old love! Haha. I WANT YOU TO WRITE MORE. Lol. You are a great writer! But thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read my story!

**Mei Lin** – Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you found it worth it! I'm glad you totally understand and love my stories! I just love reading people's comments and feedback on it! It just is the best! Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read my story!

**Rachel** – haha eww parental control. I know how you feel. Anyways, I'm glad you came back to read this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which is now a big relief for you…admit it haha) And thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! I hope you continue to read my story! Thanks for your review!

**Leila Wong – **haha I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! But as I've told you several times, I love your reviews! Ah you know, maybe I'll continue my writing idea. Not sure. But if I go to Princeton, it'll certainly be something to think about. Haha I'm glad you've also chosen a favorite chapter. I honestly like the 3rd or the 9th one the best. I just love flashbacks. Lol. Anyways, thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read my stories!

**nikkithm **– haha yes he is kinda a jerk! But he'll be hearing from it more later in the story! Don't worry. But haha you get to find out whether he wasn't cheating on her or not! Big relief right? Haha yeah it took me a while for me to think of a way to make a liable excuse for Shang not cheating but also one that would still make Mulan mad at him. Haha it's just the way this story works! :) Agh thank you so much! That makes me very happy to hear that you like my writing and how I portray everything. That honestly means a lot to me! And no, they did not make love before they were married. It was during their one year anniversary and Shang invited her to an Imperial ball as a surprise. Don't worry. They were married. Or maybe you're thinking about a previous chapter…oh well. That will change I promise. Sorry. And don't worry I love long reviews! Thanks for your patience and your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my story!

**Sapphire Destiny Rose** – haha well thank you! Yes men are idiots! But you can't live without them :) well yeah you can, but still! You know you love them! Don't worry, Shang won't get out of this so easily. You will see it in the next chapters! Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read my story!

**Cute in Purple **– haha well thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed this story! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm touched that you decided to read my story first out of all the other great Mulan fanfics! I hope you update soon on your stories too! I will update on this story ASAP! Haha. Thanks for your review!

**GLC **– no I would never leave my readers! It may take me a while, but I always finish! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read it! Thanks for your review!


End file.
